Switched
by Prexistence
Summary: After a attack Rogue wakes up to find herself with the Acolytes, except she is in Gambit's body and he is in her's. [Finished]
1. What happened to me?

Hope you enjoy the story :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters

**X-Mansion**

The team arrived home a short while ago from their mission against Magneto. It had been successful and they had stopped the master of magnetisms' plot, but at a cost. While Cyclops and the others were fighting the Acolytes, Rogue and Nightcrawler advanced on Magneto before he could activate his device. They were too late.

Magneto started his machine and aimed it at the two mutants before they could attack him. Nightcrawler had teleported out of the way as a beam was sent out. Instead, it struck Rogue and Gambit was who sneaking up behind her for an attack.

Once Magneto retreated with his team, the X-Men went to Rogue's side, but had not woken up yet. Wolverine ended up carrying her to the jet, where they alerted Hank that Rogue had been hurt on the mission.

Everyone stood outside the medical lab waiting to see what Hank had to say. The only ones that were allowed in the room were Kurt since he was her brother, Wolverine because he threatened the others, and Hank being the doctor. "Is she going to be okay? She took a nasty hit back there." Kitty asked the Professor, who was sitting with his students trying to keep them calm. He communicated with Hank telepathically for information on Rogue's wellbeing.

"I believe she will be fine, I don't think Magneto's blast did anything, but knock her unconscious." The Professor replied to the young worried girl.

"This is my fault, if I blasted the machine sooner, she wouldn't be in there." Scott began to blame himself. He was supposed to be their leader and make sure everyone got home safely and here he failed a teammate. Jean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, no one saw it coming." Jean tried to reassure him with a small smile. She then turned back to the Professor. "Do you know what the machine did, I remember Magneto saying he was going to be testing it out on the president." Jean told the Professor as she recalled Magneto bragging about his new invention. She sent the image into the Professor's mind so he could see what went on.

"I am afraid not. I will have to talk to her when she wakes up to make sure she is unfazed. Hopefully, it will not cause her any problems. Although with Magneto, one can never be sure what he is planning." The Professor told everyone waiting in the room.

**Inside the Med Lab**

"Are you sure she vill be fine?" Kurt asked Hank for the hundredth time. He sat by her side holding her gloved hand and waiting when she would wake up. He promised her silently that he would not leave her side and prayed to God that she would be fine. He adored Rogue and she was the only family that he could turn to.

"Her brain waves are normal, I have also run other tests and all of her vitals seem to be in order. I believe she only suffers from a bump on the head." Hank said to Kurt as he picked up a clipboard and began looking over Rogue's history. It didn't help much that she had kept secret about her past and what she did before, but they accepted her privacy. Xavier said that when she was ready to open up, they would be ready to listen.

Logan leaned against the wall watching Rogue. Only a few short hours ago he had brought the unconscious girl into the mansion and straight to the medical lab. As soon as the blast from Magneto's machine hit her, he stopped fighting and ran to her. The others had been holding off fairly well and the Acolytes soon gave up and ran when a member of their team went unconscious as well.

"I think she is vaking up." Kurt said as he looked over at Logan, who started to come forward. Kurt gazed back at his adopted sister and watched as she slowly opened her green eyes.

"Welcome back, stripes." Logan greeted her with a half smile, silently relieved she was alright. Rogue blinked a few times before she could see where she was. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was in front of her.

'Merde, what de hell am I doin' here?' That was the first thing Gambit thought as he looked up at the X-Men.

**Magneto's Base**

As soon as they had returned back to the base, Piotr dropped Gambit off in his room for him to recover. Magneto was furious that his plans had been spoiled by the X-Men and was taking it out on his Acolytes. He went on a rampage for fifteen minutes while his team sat there and pretended to listen like they normally did.

"Are you sure he'll be fine, mate?" John asked Piotr, who shrugged. They seemed to be the only two that cared what happened to their friend. Magneto was mad at Gambit and blamed him for interfering and Sabertooth could care less what happened to anyone.

"Magneto said there was no harm done and he should recover soon." The Russian told John. The two Acolytes went to Gambit's room after Magneto's temper tantrum and watched over their friend with worry. Although Magneto said that he would be fine, the two mutants weren't going to be satisfied until their friend was back to his normal flirtatious, annoying self.

"I told him to leave that girl alone, but he keeps on going after her. Maybe this will teach him to pay more attention instead of chasing after that shella." John said as he looked down at Remy's unconscious body, which began to stir. Remy's hand went up to his forehead and began to run a hand through his hair. He stopped as soon as he felt that something was off and his red on black eyes snapped open.

He looked around and saw John and Piotr standing above him, John with a smirk on his face. "Welcome back, mate, had us worried there for a sec." Pyro told him feeling more relieved.

"Where the hell am Ah? Why am Ah here?" Rogue began to say in Gambit's voice. 'They kidnapped meh.' Was the first thought that came to her as she sat up in Remy's body, not noticing it wasn't her own.

"We were in battle and then you fell unconscious so we brought you back." Piotr told him. 'Must of been knocked out good. Wonder if Magneto knows about these affects.' He thought to himself as Rogue backed away to the headboard of the bed. Things were going to be interesting around the base if Gambit didn't know who he was.

"Like Ah'm goin ta believe that, ya kidnapped meh." She accused them. John looked over at Piotr, who looked just as confused and worried.

"Ugh, no, you see you joined a team called the Acolytes which consist of yourself, the big tin man over there, the handsome devil talking to you, bucket head the leader, and the big stupid animal Sabertooth." John tried to explain, but from the look on Remy's face he wasn't buying it. John cursed Magneto knowing this was his fault. Now they were going to have to explain everything to Gambit.

"Ah never joined your team, Ah'm with the X-Men." Rogue said as she looked down to find her hands had fingerless gloves. 'What happened ta mah gloves?' She thought to herself, she then looked down to find herself wearing Gambit's leather duster. She felt herself go numb as she was beginning to realize she was no longer in her body. It was just processing the information that was the hardest.

"No, you never joined the X-Men, unless there is something ya want to tell us Remy." John began to say then. "Although I see how you look at the one with the skunk hair." He began to tease with a smirk across his face.

Rogue stared at John as if he was more nuts than she already thought. She swung her legs over the bed and looked across into a mirror that hung on the door to see her _new_ reflection. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me." She whispered in horror before she passed out.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Plan 1 failed

A little note, Cajun Spice and the thing with Apocalypse has not started yet.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters

**Magneto's Base-Gambit's Room**

Rogue ran a hand along Remy's face that was starring back at her in the mirror. 'Ah gotta be dreamin.' She instantly thought to herself as she began to feel a bit fatigued.

"Erm, we'll be down the hall if ya need us." Pyro said as he and Piotr began to leave the room. 'He acts like he has never been here or has seen himself. He'll be back to his normal self in no time.' Pyro thought as he walked out of the room.

Rogue was still starring at her new reflection. "Ah got ta call the mansion." She whispered to herself as she jumped off the bed and started looking around the room for a phone. The desk on the opposite side of the room had no phone.

She opened his night stand drawer and found about thirty packs of playing cards and a cell phone. 'Finally.' She thought to herself as she picked the phone up. 'Ah don't get what's with the cards, they are all the same so he is no collectin them.' She thought to herself as she flipped the phone open to find a picture of a naked woman on the main menu.

'He is such a pervert.' She thought to herself as she began dialing the mansion's phone number. She sat down on the bed as the phone rang. After six rings someone finally answered.

"Thank you for calling Xavier's School for the Gifted, this is Bobby how can I help you?" A bored voice said.

"Bobby ya got to help me, Ah. . ." She began to say really fast into the phone, when Bobby cut her off.

"What the?" He began to say. "Who is this? I swear if this is the Brotherhood, I will freeze your house so you guys will be trapped in there!" Bobby began to threaten and was about to hang up the phone.

"Bobby, it's me, Rogue. Listen Ah don't know how, but. . ." She started to explain, when he cut her off again.

"Very funny, for one Rogue is here and in her room. Two she does not have a guys voice, though you do sound familiar. Hey, wait, your Gambit! Don't tell me you Acolyte idiots are doing a prank call, because this one is not funny." He hung up the phone on her.

Rogue flipped the cell phone shut. 'I'll keep that in mind the next time ya want a favor.' She thought to herself as she looked around. "Ah can't go out there." She whispered to herself looking at the door. She turned and looked at the window. A idea popped into her mind and she went over and opened it.

'If they don't believe meh, Ah'll make them.' She thought to herself as she climbed out the window.

John and Piotr were sitting in the lounge area having some lunch when Magneto came into the room. "There will be a meeting in twenty minutes, alert Gambit and Sabertooth." He commanded to them.

"Sure thing, boss man." John said as Magneto left. "Do this, do that! Never see you do anythin." John said sarcastically looking at the door Magneto had exited out of.

"I shall tell Remy there is a meeting, you get Sabertooth." Piotr told John as he got up from his chair to leave.

"How about you tell the feline and I get Remy." John said standing up. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Sabertooth. The last time he had the animal like mutant had threatened to kill him for disturbing him.

"Fine, you get Remy then." Piotr said, not wanting to argue with John, it would be a losing battle.

Pyro walked out of the lounge and down the hall to Remy's room and knocked on the door. "Remy, if you don't remember this is John. If you are back to normal say something." John yelled into the door, not wanting to go in if Remy didn't remember and tried to attack him.

No answer came from behind the door. John shrugged and opened the door to find the room empty and the window open. 'This is not good.' He thought to himself.

**X-Mansion**

They let Rogue back into her room after she started to demand that she be released from the med lab. "I hope Rogue gets better, she was kinda freakin me out earlier." Kitty said to Kurt as they walked up the stairs and were going to check on Rogue.

"She is probably just confused right now, she will be back to normal." Kurt told Kitty, who still looked unsure. "Hank said she vas fine and had no damage done to her head." Kurt said to Kitty.

"Hopefully she is better now." She said with a sigh as they were about to reach Rogue's room.

Gambit had freaked when he found himself in the X-Mansion. He had tried to charge a clipboard that was to the side of the bed, but found nothing had happened. 'Dis still ain't right.' Remy thought to himself as he stood in Rogue's room looking into a mirror.

"Though, I do got to say dat de Rogue has a very sexy body." Remy said as he ran Rogue's hands down the side of her body and turned around. "Not a bad ass either." He commented. He didn't hear the door to the room open.

'What is she doing?" Kitty thought to herself as she saw Rogue run a hand over her ass. She glanced over at Kurt who had raised a eyebrow.

"Ugh, Rogue, are you feeling alright?" Kurt asked his sister, who turned around and looked surprised to see people in the room.

'Dey think your Rogue, just play along. Dis could be fun.' He thought to himself as a grin appeared on Rogue's face.

"Of course Ah'm fine. Never better." Remy said innocently. He saw that Kurt and Kitty seemed to not be buying it. 'Got to work on her personality.' He mentally noted as he began to speak. "Is dere something I can help you with?" He asked placing a hand on Rogue's hip, also cursing himself for letting his own accent slip a tad bit. The two didn't seem to notice.

"We came to see how you were doing, that's all." Kitty said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 'By tomorrow she should be back to normal.' She thought to herself as Kurt and herself closed the door behind them. "Do you think it will be okay tonight when I sleep?" She turned to ask Kurt, since she was Rogue's room mate.

"Everything vill be alright, she is just recovering." He told her confidentially, not knowing that it wasn't really his sister in the bedroom.

**X-Mansion-Outside**

Rogue walked up to the gate and peered through the bars. She looked down at herself. 'They will turn meh away if Ah try ta call from the outside." She thought as she looked at the mansion. 'Ah got ta talk ta the Professor, he will be able ta read mah mind and know it really is meh. Ah just got ta get in.'

Rogue went over to the side and jumped up and grabbed a hold of the edge of the brick wall. She lifted herself up and jumped over the wall. 'Ah gotta thank Logan for the extra push in the Danger Room.' She noted to herself as she looked around.

"Ah can't set off the alarm system." She whispered to herself as she began moving slowly through the lawn, knowing exactly where to go and where not to step on. She was half way there when she heard a noise from behind her. 'Please tell meh that was not what Ah thought it was.' She prayed to herself as she turned around. Apparently her luck had run out when she saw Wolverine standing a few feet away, claws extended.

"Going somewhere, bub?" He growled as he started to get closer. Rogue put Gambit's hands in front of her.

"Logan listen to me." She began to say, he raised a eyebrow, thinking how she could of known his name. He then remembered that Creed was with Magneto and that was probably how Gambit knew. "Ah know this will sound nuts, but ya got ta let meh through." She said as she backed away, Wolverine didn't look like he was buying it.

"Why so you can try to blow up the mansion or take a hostage for your boss." Wolverine got closer and closer, until he grabbed Rogue by the collar and lifted her up.

"Logan, please." She began to say, she could feel tears almost in Gambit's eyes. "This may sound weird, but it's meh Rogue, somehow mah mind got switched with Gambit, he is probably in mah body." She said to him.

"What kind of crack are you on, Gumbo?" Wolverine snarled. Wolverine then threw Gambit across the lawn. "I'll be nice and let ya go for now since your so messed up, but if I ever catch you here again I won't hesitate to kill you, got it!" Wolverine threatened.

Rogue got up to her feet, feeling a bit of pain in Gambit's back. 'Ah got ta find some way ta talk ta the Professor or maybe Jean.' She thought to herself as she began to walk back to the gate, which Logan had opened.

'I wonder if Gambit is havin the same problem. He better not do anythin ta meh while he has mah body or he will regret it.' She swore as she walked out the gate.

**End of Chapter 2**

Special thanks to: **bored247, Elle457, A-Rog, tinuviel telcontar, Rogue gaL, Nettlez, elmo the cajun puppet, kyo-kitty** (I think that way for every first chapter I start, I always end up taking it back), **Shira's Song, swiftstar85, Rogue14, BlackMoonShine** (sorry, but this might turn out to be a romy), **chaitic pink chocobo, A.M.bookworm247, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, and sakura5tar**( don't worry, that will be updated soon). Thank you all so very much (hugs you all). I normally write out responses, but I just had something drilled into my mouth and starting to not feel to good, not even suppose to be on the computer, but I had to update.


	3. Day 1 in Rogue's Body

Sorry this is my first attempt at a humor fic, probably ain't funny. I am much better at writing drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men or any of its characters

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Remy turned in Rogue's bed and placed a pillow over his head as soon as he heard people in the halls talking. 'Why de hell are dey up dis early?' He thought to himself when the alarm clock went off. He pulled his hand out to hit it, when someone had already turned it off.

"Come on, we got school." He heard Kitty say as she dragged herself out of bed.

'I've already been through all dat, no way I'm goin again.' Remy thought as he turned onto the other side of the bed.

"Rogue it is time to get up, otherwise I will send Logan in here." He heard another female voice say. "Also a bit of a warning, Kitty is driving the second car, so you might want to hurry." He heard the voice say and then the footsteps.

Remy sat up in bed and yawned. 'Dis sucks, startin to miss bein with de Acolytes.' He thought as he finally stood up from the bed. 'Guess better get dressed.' He thought to himself with a smirk as he went to Rogue's dresser to find some clothes for him to wear.

He opened the drawer to find all the same colored clothes. 'Dis girl really needs some new clothes. Mebbe I'll be nice and get her some.' He thought to himself as he pulled out a dark green tank top and a green shirt to go over it. 'Mebbe somethin dat looks cheerful.' He added as he got changed.

**20 minutes later**

Remy entered the downstairs to see everyone heading for the door. "Sorry Rogue, looks like your stuck with Kitty, Kurt and Logan." He saw the guy with the glasses, not remembering his name. He remembered making fun of this person a lot with John and Piotr. The guy was giving him a funny look.

"What?" Remy asked, folding his arms over Rogue's chest. Scott raised a eyebrow.

"Never seen you without makeup before." Scott answered before going out of the mansion.

'What and hide dis belle face, I think not. Wonder why she wears so much makeup?' Remy thought to himself, but the shrugged it off as he followed Scott out of the mansion.

'Wonder what's so bad about ridin with dis Kitty, Kurt, and Logan?' He thought to himself as he walked outside and saw Scott get into his car with a pile of kids loaded in. He then saw the other car, Kitty was sitting in the drivers seat, Logan in the front and behind him was Kurt. Remy shrugged and went over to the door and opened it.

"How are you feeling zis mornin, Rogue?" Kurt asked Rogue.

"Fine." Remy muttered, not really wanting to talk to the blue mutant. He just wanted to get this day over with.

"Alright, I've checked my mirror. I am buckled in." Kitty began to check off the things that needed to be done before driving off. "The stereo is set to my favorite station." She added and looked around. "I think that's it?" She asked Logan, who had his hand on the door handle.

"That's all darlin, just start the car up and go." Logan told her.

"You forgot to see if ze airbags vork." Kurt whispered to Rogue. Logan heard the whisper and smiled, but said nothing to make Kitty more nervous.

Kitty started up the car and place the car in drive. She then stepped on the gas, sending everyone back against there seats. 'Merde, she is gonna kill us.' Remy thought to himself as he reached for the door handle, but the doors locked.

"Oh come on, I am getting better you have to agree with that." Kitty said to Rogue, looking into the mirror to see her friend with a panicked look on her face.

'Dis is better? Mon Dieu, and I thought John was nuts when driving.' He thought to himself as he remembered when he let John try to ride his motorcycle, which ended up in a creek.

"True, zis time ve have all four tires on ze ground." Kurt teased her. "Don't vorry, ve vill be zere soon." Kurt turned to his sister with a encouraging smile.

**3 minutes later**

Kitty came to a halt, sending everyone forward, luckily they had their seatbelts on otherwise they would of gone through the window. "So how did I do?" Kitty asked turning to Logan.

"Fine, I'll pick you guys up later on. I'll be driving home." He told Kitty as he unhooked his seatbelt and taking a deep breath before opening the door.

Remy stepped out of the car and stared at the school. 'Which class do I do I go to?' He thought to himself.

"Come on we got to go." Kitty said as she pulled Remy by the sleeve. He followed behind her.

"We have de same classes right?" He asked her as he followed and Kurt joined them. Kitty gave her friend a weird look.

"Yeah, we always have." Kitty told Rogue, looking at her. 'She was attacked my Magneto, she probably is still recovering.' Kitty mentally told herself as she lead Rogue to her locker and then to the classroom.

**Later At Lunch**

Remy walked towards the back of the school, not wanting to be around the others. 'Dis is de longest day of mon life.' He thought to himself as he pulled out a pack of cigarette's and pulled one out. He had stolen them from a kid in the halls.

He put the cigarette into Rogue's mouth and was about to light it when he heard a voice behind him. "Ah swear, ya light that cigarette and Ah'll have ya castrated." He heard a threat, he turned to see his body standing there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Ah, always nice to see y' chere. How y' enjoyin y'r day?" He asked her slyly, taking the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Oh Ah've had a great day. First Ah wake up ta see ya friend playin with his lighter and settin a curtain on fire. Then Ah had ta deal with a huge clump of hair in the shower, which was just disgusting." She growled at him.

"It's Sabertooth's sheddin season." Remy said as he held his hands in front of him as Rogue glared at him and came forward. "What are y' doin cher?" He asked her as he backed away.

"Ah'm goin back inside mah body. Ya got mah powers right now so all Ah have ta do is touch ya and Ah'll be back." Rogue said as she was about to touch her own face.

"Well den Gambit can get to know y' much better, since we will den be room mates." He told her with a grin.

"What are ya talkin abot?" She asked him, lowering her hand.

"Well y' leave mon body, but I still would be stayin here. Meanin y' and moi would be sharin de same body. Though, I wouldn't mind dat." He told her with a cocky smile across Rogue's face.

"That's the last thing Ah want, is you inside mah head." She said as she backed away from Remy. "Ya got ta talk ta the Professor or Jean. It's the only way Ah can get back inta mah own body and ya can get back inta yours." She prayed he would listen, not trusting him.

"Ah'll get around to it." He told her with a yawn. "Oh by de way, y' got detention." He said to her.

"What did you do?" She demanded. 'Ah could always block him out, Ah could be doin everyone a favor. One less Acolyte.' She thought to herself as she was planning on absorbing herself into her body.

"Y'r teacher, de large one, she gave moi a attitude, so kinda told her where she could stick the F she gave y'." Remy explained to her.

"Ah got a F? Ah studied." She clenched Gambit's hands into fists, his red's eyes were glowing.

"Well she didn't see it dat way. She said y' did it wrong, but had de right answer. She den went on how y' were careless and den I told her dat just because she was old, lonely, most likely a virgin, and lives with her cats didn't mean she had to take it out on us. Den she started yellin somethin." He explained to her.

"Ah knew that teacher had it out for meh." She whispered to herself before turning her attention back at the situation at hand. "Please talk ta the Professor. Ah don't wanna go back ta mah own body." She told him. 'Ah can't believe Ah said Ah wanted to go back ta no touchin, but this is not much better.' She thought to herself.

"Well see." Remy told her with a smile as the bell rang. "Got to chere. I'll be seeing y' around." He told her with a bow before he headed off.

"By the way, please put makeup on meh next time ya go out." She called to him.

"Why would I want to do that?" He turned around and looked at her. "Don't understand why y' wear dat stuff, y'r much prettier without it." He winked at her as he left.

Rogue blushed and hid back into the woods near the school. "He better talk to the Professor or else." She turned back to watch her body leave and go inside the school. "Ah swear ya do anythin else ta meh and Ah'll paint ya nails and put makeup on ya." She swore as she left the school grounds.

Remy walked into the school and saw Kitty, Kurt, Jean, and Scott talking. 'Better stay around dem if I want to know where to go next.' He thought to himself as he began to walk over. He then felt a hand go around her shoulder.

"Hey there, Rogue." He heard a male voice beside him and looked at the hand. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday." He heard a guy say to him.

Remy turned to see a guy with brown hair looking at him, he felt the hand stroke his shoulder. Remy smiled at him, "Let moi think about it." He told the guy before taking the hand with Rogue's gloved hand and pulling the guys hand behind his back. "Thought about it and not interested." He told the kid as he kicked the kid into the locker.

He turned to see Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and Scott starring at him with their mouths open. 'Guessin Rogue wouldn't do that then?' He thought to himself as he felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around to see a teacher standing there.

"Come with me, Miss." The teacher said as they grabbed Remy by the arm and pulled him back to the principals office.

'Dis is such a great day.' Remy thought to himself as the door opened. 'Mebbe I should talk to de Professor.' He thought to himself as he entered into the office to receive more punishment and probably more detention for Rogue.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Elle457:** glad ta hear that, or well read that, same thing, well sorta. As always, thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty:** lol, yeah he is enjoyin himself a bit too much, though now he is startin to regret it, but it won't last long, he will go back to enjoyin himself. Thanks for reviewing

**Finger905:** glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Rogue14**: yeah Remy might wanna stay clear of Wolvie, once he finds out about that, but hangin around Sabertooth probably has trained him for the worst. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: yay u got it right, I had planned on havin him go to school, well this is day one at school, there will be more school later. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya like it and I shall update as soon as I can, thanks for reviewing

**Nettlez**: glad ya enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**nala456**: glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**wrapped in banana foil:** glad ya found it funny, been wonderin if I was doin a good job with that or not. Thanks for reviewing

**A-Rog**: I am thinkin of letting the B.H in here, maybe I'll let Mr. Drake freeze their house, I can find ways for it. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: Remy is kinda wanting to go back now, but he will change his mind again soon. Rogue might even too, eh maybe not and ow on the root canal thingy. That's worse than what I got, at least they told me it was. Hope u are feelin better also. Thanks for reviewing

**sugarhighnutcase**: hehe, glad ya liked the last chapter Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**: Rogue's day with the Acolytes


	4. Day 1 in Remy's Body

Sorry for the late update, kinda lost track of time. Got the new Harry Potter book, read the whole thing and then got a bit depressed from it. I swear Rowling likes to keep all the characters I hate (with some exceptions) and kills off everyone I like or think is ok.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters

* * *

Rogue walked into the Acolyte base and shut the door behind her. 'God, what is that smell? Have they never cleaned this place?' She thought to herself as she went down the hallway, only to bump into someone.

"Well, well, where have you been?" She heard a growl and saw Sabertooth standing there with a smug smirk on his face.

"It's none of ya business." Rogue glared at the large animal like mutant. She tried to walk pass him, but he held out his claw to prevent her from walking forward.

"Well it will be my business now, Magneto was wonderin why ya ditched the meetin." Sabertooth told her. Rogue rolled her eyes.

'Ah got better things ta do than hang out with you bozo's.' Rogue thought to herself. "Well Ah forgot, Ah had a accident earlier." Rogue said in a low voice, getting tired of Sabertooth. 'Now Ah see why Logan hates this guy so much.' She thought.

"Ya didn't have a accident, ya wimped out." Sabertooth snarled at her. "I don't know why Magneto keeps you around or the other two, your all weak. Ya should all go join the X-Men." He laughed at her.

'And ya should check yaself into a mental institution, but are ya, nope.' She thought to herself as she pushed pass him.

"This ain't over LeBeau." Sabertooth declared, but Rogue ignored him as she made her way through the hallway.

'That isn't mah problem, it's his. I'll be outta this body soon.' She thought to herself as she entered into a room to find Colossus and Pyro sitting down. Both of them were in conversation. She turned to go the opposite way when she heard John call to her.

"Remy, where have ya been mate?" John asked as he turned away from his talk with Piotr to face Rogue. She cursed her luck and turned around slowly to meet the Aussie's gaze.

"Ah went out, that's it." She told them both and wanted to leave.

"Where did you go?" Piotr asked her. Rogue sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape.

'But at least these two aren't as bad as Sabertooth.' She thought to herself as she walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to John. She heard a T.V. blaring to the side of the room. "Ah just wanted ta get some fresh air." She answered to them both.

"Don't scare us like that, we thought somethin happened to you." Piotr told her. She looked surprised that he cared. With the run in she had with Sabertooth she thought none of the Acolytes cared what happened to each other.

"Sorry, Ah just needed to get out, but Ah'm back." She told them. She looked at the awkwardly, not knowing what to say to them. 'The swamp rat better get the Professor soon, Ah don't know how much of this Ah can take.' She thought to herself, before John began to speak.

"I got a idea to refresh your memory. How about a game of cards?" John offered. Rogue raised a eyebrow at him. She had seen some of the other kids play card games in the mansion, but she never learned any games, besides crazy eights and go fish.

"Ugh, sure." Rogue replied as she sat there. Both of them were starring at her. 'What? Ya wanted ta play the game, why don't ya get the cards?' She thought to herself as she John coughed.

"Why don't you get the cards?" Piotr asked. Gambit always had a pack of cards on him no matter what. Rogue; however, did not know this.

"Um, okay." She said as she got up from the chair and then remembered the cards that were in Gambit's night stand.

"Don't ya have them in your coat?" John asked. 'Blimey, he still is not back to normal. Maybe we should of taken him to a hospital, probably has brain damage or something.' John thought to himself as Rogue reached into her pockets and found a pack of cards in there.

'Seriously, Ah have never heard of someone that collects playing cards. What is with him?' She thought to herself as she placed the cards down on the table.

Piotr and John looked at her. 'What now?' She thought angrily to herself, getting ready to just leave and take her chances against Logan at the mansion again. "Ya wanna deal?" She asked, looking at Piotr and then looking over at John.

"Usually you do it." Piotr pointed out. Rogue sighed and took the cards out of the box and placed it on the side of the table.

She tried to shuffle the cards, but when she did the cards went all over the table. 'Oi, I've never seen him ever not be able to shuffle.' John thought to himself as he looked away from the table as Rogue picked up the cards.

'Ah hate this, at least in the mansion they leave meh alone when Ah want.' She thought to herself as she got the cards together and started dealing out the cards, giving everyone eight cards.

"So what game are we going to play?" Piotr asked as he picked up the cards and kept them face down.

"Um, crazy eights?" She looked at them in question. 'Ah swear Ah get one more look Ah'm leavin.' She thought to herself, but they didn't say anything and began to play.

After a few minutes the game was over and Piotr had won. "I think this is a first I have ever seen you lose." John stated starring at Remy in shock.

'There is no way a person can win at every game.' She huffed to herself as she placed the cards on the table, getting tired of playing already. "Ah think Ah'ma go lie down." She told them as she got up from the chair to leave the room.

"Alright, see ya later mate." Pyro told her as she left the room. She walked down the corridors of the base to find Gambit's room. She was about to enter into the room when she heard a voice boom behind her.

"Gambit, I want to talk to you?" She turned to see Magneto standing there in his usual uniform. Behind him was Mastermind.

'Doesn't this guy ever change or get sick of that uniform? And that guy behind him makes even Toad look like a hot guy.' She thought to herself, but kept her thought to herself. "What do ya want?" She asked, not caring what the he had to say.

"Where were you earlier? I had called for a important meeting and you never showed up." Magneto stated as he looked down at Rogue.

"Somethin came up, sorry." Rogue said as she was about to walk away.

"You owe me that time. Sabertooth told me you were weak, I am starting to think he maybe right. You better not let it happen again or you can find yourself out of here." Magneto snarled as he turned around.

Rogue stared as Magneto and Mastermind walked down the hallway. At the mansion when someone had made a mistake, they said sorry and all was forgiven, well with extra Danger Room time. But here it was so different. 'Ah really wanna go back to the mansion.' She thought to herself.

'Ah don't know how Gambit can stand ta stay here, but that's his choice.' She thought to herself as she sat down on the bed. 'Though, Colossus and Pyro are a lot nicer than Ah expected.' She thought to herself as she began to drift off to sleep.

X-Mansion

Remy walked into the mansion after a long day of school. 'Rogue is not going to be happy when she gets her body back.' He thought to himself as he went to sit down in a chair. He had ended up giving Rogue two months detention.

First, with arguing with the teacher, although he claims she deserved what he called her. Second, was for kicking the guy into the locker. That one he couldn't help. There was no way he was going to let a guy flirt with him. Lastly, was during P.E class when the teacher decided to have a inspection and found his cigarette's. He had to sit through a lecture of how bad cigarette's were and saw pictures of what it did to people's lungs.

'Like dat is really goin' to stop moi.' Remy thought to himself as a few kids entered into the mansion.

"I can't believe the Professor is going to be gone for two weeks." He heard Bobby say to Amara as they walked into the room and saw Rogue sitting there. "Hey Rogue, how are you?" Bobby asked as he took a seat next to Rogue.

"Fine." Remy answered, not wanting to bother talking to them. 'Why bother gettin close to dem, gonna be leavin' soon anyways.' He thought to himself, then he remembered what Bobby had said. 'Wait, two weeks? Mon dieu, dere is no way I can take two weeks of dis.' He thought to himself as he sat up.

"What do you mean the Professor is going to be gone for two weeks?" He asked Bobby.

"Yeah, just heard now from Scott. The Professor has a important meeting with the president to discuss things about mutants and that we are not all dangerous and stuff." He answered him. "So he'll be gone for a while." Bobby told Remy, who sunk into the chair.

'Great, two weeks of dis.' He thought to himself. 'Unless I talk to dat red haired girl.' He thought to himself.

"Guys, dinner is ready!" They heard Kitty shout from the kitchen.

'Well, I guess it ain't dat bad after all.' He smirked to himself as he got up from his chair and walked over to the kitchen. Bobby and Amara took their time, dreading dinner if Kitty was cooking. However, Remy did not know of Kitty's bad cooking.

Remy sat next to Kurt, who had a few napkins in his lap for food he planned to sneak out of the kitchen. Jean, Scott, and the others were in the dining room all sitting around the table.

'Ve are going out for somethin to eat after zis, you coming?" Kurt whispered into Rogue's ear.

'How much do you people eat? Geez and I thought we ate a lot at the base.' He thought to himself as Kitty placed food on the table. Everyone passed the food around, taking as little as possible.

"Come on guys, I took it from a cook book. It was done right." Kitty placed her hands on her hips before sitting down.

Remy looked down at the food and then looked back up at everyone else. Logan was making a face at the food and finally took a bite out of it. Storm nibbled on bits of the food with her fork.

"So what do you think?" Kitty asked, eager to hear their thoughts. Storm gave a fake smile at her and placed her fork down.

"It is delicious." She lied to the young girl, who bought it. Logan forced water down his throat while eating it.

'I should of gone out tonight.' Logan thought to himself as he looked down at the other part of his food. The others were picking at the food and hoping it would dissolve before them. Kurt would take the food and hide it in his napkins when Kitty wasn't looking. Kitty stared at Logan and waited for him to eat more.

Remy shrugged and finally picked up the food and began to eat it. The others stared at Rogue, no one, but the teachers usually ate the food Kitty cooked and that was only because they didn't want to make her feel bad. 'She is so brave.' Bobby thought to himself as he stirred his food around the plate some more.

A few seconds Remy spit the food back onto the table. 'Mon Dieu, dere tryin' to kill moi.' He thought to himself as he backed his chair away from the food.

"Come on, at least it is better than last weeks." Kitty protested as she ate some of the food she made. She chewed then made a grab for the napkin to spit it out. "Okay so maybe it didn't turn out right.' Kitty sighed to herself.

"You just need a little more practice." Storm told her as she got up from the table. The other kids got up as well and placed their dishes in the sink.

"I just wanna learn how to cook well." She said sadly as everyone, but Remy left. She had taken cooking classes at school and they still didn't seem to work.

Remy stared at her, feeling sorry for her. "If y' want I can help y' with your cooking." He told her. She looked up, tears were in her eyes.

"You know how to cook?" She asked, she didn't remember Rogue ever volunteering to cook, usually she would just order out.

"Sure." Remy told her. 'Goin to be here for a while, might as well keep monself occupied.' He thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 4**

**nala456**: I just put some random guy, I didn't know who to place there. Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar:** well while she is there, she is going to get to know the Acolytes a bit more. I usually can write a lot longer once I know where a story is heading, right now, I don't, but I got class tomorrow so I got all the time in the world to think of what to do for this story. Though I promise I shall try to write longer. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya liked the last chapter and hope ya liked this one as well. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.booworm247**: well he is a animal, I assume he sheds that 'hair' of his. I wonder if he has ever had a date, maybe that's why he is so mean. Thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty**: happy belated birthday!Rogue doesn't like being there for now, but soon she will get use to it, like Remy will. Well kinda, first chance they get they will want back in their own body. Thanks for reviewing

**A-Rog:** neither does Rogue, being with the enemy though will give them a idea of how the other team is, well Remy will like the mansion, Rogue will like the Acolyte base, except for Sabbie and Maggie. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: I think i'ma just be splitting their days up, show Rogue's day and then show Remy's day, makes the chapters longer then. Glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**KaliAnn**: I know of how some of the chapters will play out, but as for a ending, kinda still workin on that. Just wait till Rogue learns she can touch with Remy's body, I think thats next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme**: I have not gotten that far yet in thinking, but they will be noticing her acting a bit different than normal. Thanks for reviewing

**Nettlez:** I just put some random guy, I didn't know who to put there. Rogue is going to be placing Remy in some trouble, so that way they are equal when they go back to their own bodies. Thanks for reviewing

**addtothenoise:** o yeah, a lot of problems, expecially when Remy gets to experience what PMS is like. Thanks for reviewing

**Brandy Lebeau**: I've read a few of switching bodies stories, well I got this idea from a story where Gambit and a cat switch bodies. Glad ta see this is humorous, I am still a beginner in the humor department. Thanks for reviewing

**Loneraven:** Glad ya like it :D I think I was really hyper and had a lot of coffee when I began writing this. Thanks for reviewing

**AngstWol**f: yay, glad ta hear this story is funny, I thought it was going to be a bit on the lame humor, but I guess it's not :) Thanks for reviewing


	5. Cooking with Kitty

Sorry this chapter might of turned a bit eh, I'm about ready to fall asleep while I was writin this. Not the best time to be writing, but if I don't then I won't fall asleep till this is posted.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters

The bell rang and everyone pilled into the classroom to take their seats. Remy sat at Rogue's desk in the front row, and right behind him was Kitty and to his side was Kurt.

"Vhat is answer number two?" Kurt whispered to Remy, who was about to respond when the teacher walked into the room.

"People, sit down and be quiet. We are not in elementary school!" The tall large looking lady yelled as she placed her things on the desk. "Mr. Wagner, what did I say about not doing your homework?" The teacher spotted Kurt, who hid his paper under his textbook.

"Sorry, I vas busy last night and I never-" He began to explain, but the teacher shook her head.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, either do the work or don't waste my time!" The teacher demanded as looked at her class. Everyone was quiet and starring straight forward. Her eyes rested on Rogue, who had her arm resting under her chin, she was doodling on a piece of paper.

"You, let me see your homework!" The teacher walked up to Rogue's desk. Remy glared up at the teacher. They had encountered the day before and he decided then he did not like this woman. Yes for the first time in history, Remy found a woman he did not like.

The teacher grabbed Rogue's notebook from the desk and looked through it, until she found the homework they were assigned. "I'm surprised you actually did it." The teacher muttered as she began looking over the homework.

"Except, there are a few of these that are wrong." The teacher dropped the notebook on Rogue's desk and turned back around, not seeing the dirty look Remy was giving her.

'Tell dat to de calculator.' Remy thought to himself. "Dey are right." Remy began to argue as the teacher turned back around.

"Rogue." Remy heard Kitty whisper from behind him. "Don't pick a fight with her again, you like might get suspended." Kitty told Remy, who refused to back down from the teacher.

The teacher walked back up to Rogue's desk. "What did you say?" The teacher glared down at Remy, who stared straight at her.

"Dey are right, checked dem monself." Remy smirked at the teacher, only making the teacher more pissed off.

Kurt stared at his sister and began thinking. 'I don't remember her talking like zat.' He thought to himself, noting to himself to maybe ask her later.

"For your information, Rogue, the first five are wrong." The teacher said to Remy in a annoyed voice.

"Non, dey are right." Remy argued. "Tell moi where dey are wrong." Remy sat back in the chair and waited for the teacher to explain.

The teacher picked up the notebook and began to read out loud. "Number two is incorrect. The answer is t10." The teacher answered, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Dat's what Ah had." Remy shot back, he was beginning to lose his temper with this woman. The only other time he had lost his temper was when John had burnt up his card stash. 'Gotta remember to make sure Johnny stayed away from dere.' He mentally noted.

"No, you had 10t." The teacher replied as she looked up at the class. She was getting tired of Rogue's attitude. 'I have had enough of this little girl. She keeps this up I shall send her to the office again. Maybe then she can find the help she needs. I know far more than her little southern brain can handle, she needs to go back there.' The teacher thought to herself, not daring to voice her opinion out loud.

"Dat's de exact same thing. Y' still get de same answer." Remy glared at the teacher, who had enough.

"That's it, I have had enough of your attitude. Get out of my site." The teacher pointed her large arm at the door. Remy got up from Rogue's seat.

"If it means not havin' to see y', it would be mon pleasure." Remy smirked at the teacher as he left. The teacher glared at the rest of her students.

"Anyone else want to join her?" The teacher asked, folding her arms over her chest. When none of the students said anything, she smirked. "Good, now pass up your homework if you did it." The teacher said as she made her way to the front desk.

Acolyte Base

"Hey Remy, came ta see how ya were." Pyro and Colossus entered into Gambit's room to find him starring up at the ceiling. "You alright?" John asked as the came into the room further.

"Ya, just thinkin." Rogue replied as she sat up.

"We brought you some water, thought maybe it would help clear your head." Piotr told her as John handed her the glass.

"Thanks." She replied and she took the glass from John, their fingers brushing against each other. 'Oh mah god.' Rogue's eyes went wide as she began to rub her fingers along side John's, who kept his hand there because Rogue did not have a hold on the glass.

"Ugh, Remy, you okay?" John asked a bit disturbed as he watched his friend rub his fingers against his own.

'Ah can touch.' Rogue thought to herself happily. 'Ah never thought Ah'd say it, but Ah guess this isn't so bad.' She thought to herself.

"Listen, Remy, I think we are close friends, but if you continue touching my hand I will have to hurt you." John told Rogue, who shook herself out of the trance she was in.

"Oh, sorry." Rogue took the glass, feeling a bit embarrassed. She drank the water as the two stared at her. 'Oh mah god Ah can touch though.' She thought to herself again, still in shock.

"Erm, yeah, well we will leave you to get your rest. If ya need anything or want to tell us anything, you know where to find us." Piotr said as he turned to exit, John followed behind him.

They shut the door to Gambit's room. "Bloody hell, what happened to him. I swear he was coming onto me." John began to shudder. Piotr smirked at him.

"I know you have your eyes set on that girl at the Brotherhood." Piotr teased John, who glared at him.

"I do not!" John began to protest as they walked down the hall.

"Whatever you say." Piotr replied, knowing he would be entertained for a couple of hours until John gave up.

X-Mansion

Remy entered into the mansion and sat down on the couch. 'Gambit swears, de first thing he is gonna do when he gets his powers back is blow dat cow up!' He thought to himself.

'Rogue is not gonna be happy when she gets back.' Remy thought to himself, he had gotten her another weeks detention. He had not heard Kitty come up from behind him.

"Hey, Rogue, you said you would help me with my cooking." Kitty told him. He had completely forgotten about it. Remy sighed as he got up from the chair.

"You know you shouldn't of made the teacher mad, it's bad enough she has a big attitude, but when you provoke her it's worse." Kitty explained as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Someone needs to teach dat lady a lesson." Remy said as they entered into the kitchen. Kitty had already set out pots and pans. "So what y' gonna try to make?" Remy asked.

"I decided I was going to make pizza. It's simple thing to start off with." Kitty said excitedly. "I asked Storm to get the ingredients for it."

'Dis shouldn' be dat bad.' Remy thought to himself.

"So first I roll the dough until it is flat right?" Kitty asked as she got out the rolling pin. Remy sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Oui." Remy replied, not thinking about the answer. Kitty looked up at him.

"What was that?" She asked, raising a eyebrow. Remy then realized he had changed languages.

"I said yes." He tried to cover up, luckily Kitty bought it and went back to rolling the pizza dough until it was in a flat circle. She then went onto rolling another thing of dough.

"I got two pizza's to make, one meat and one vegetarian." Kitty told Remy. "The sausage is on the oven, so watch it." Kitty ordered as she began to fight with the dough, which was not as cooperative as the other.

Remy glanced over at the oven and saw the flame was on high. 'Dat don' look right.' Remy thought to himself as he went over to find the sausage looked burned. Remy turned the oven off and noticed that Kitty placed the handle to the pan on the opposite side of Remy. 'Dis just great.' He thought to himself as he grabbed the pan and placed it on a oven rack.

'Thank god Rogue wears gloves.' Remy thought, he could feel the heat from the pan through the gloves.

"Okay I got this all done, I placed the sauce on the doe." Kitty explained as she made her way over to Remy. "Oh good the sausage is done." She said cheerfully as she took it and placed it over near the things to place on the pizza.

'Dere is no way I'm eatin dat.' Remy thought to himself as he saw the sauce on the pizza was dripped off. She had placed too much on. Kitty began to sprinkle cheese onto the pizza. Soon after she began to place mushrooms and onions on the one pizza.

As soon as she was done with the vegetarian pizza she moved over to the meat one. It was no better than the first. Well, except this one was worse, with the burnt sausage. She placed the other ingredients on the pizza.

"Okay I think we are done." Kitty said happily as she placed the pizza's in the oven. "Now all we have to do it wait for them to be done. I am going to tell the others the pizza will be done in forty minutes. If you could keep a eye on the pizza and tell me when they are done and don't worry, I'll let you try some first." Kitty walked off, leaving Remy still in the kitchen.

Remy sighed as he made his way over to the phone. He began to dial a number and let it ring, finally someone answered. "Hello, Pizza Hut, how can I help you." A guy that sounded like he was in his teens answered.

"I want to order a vegetarian and meat lovers pizza." Remy told the kid. "And if y' could get here fast dat would be great." Remy added in as he looked around to make sure that Kitty was not around. He then went onto telling the kid of how to get to the mansion. 'Have to meet em by de gates.' Remy thought to himself

"Alright, madam, that will be twenty dollars and sixty one cents." The kid replied. "We shall be there in fifteen minutes." The kids said as he hung up.

Remy sighed as he went over to the oven and opened it. He saw that the pizza was beginning to bubble. 'Dat really is not right.' He thought to himself as he got a oven glove and took out the pizza's one by one.

"Can't throw dem in de garbage, she will see dat." Remy whispered to himself. He looked through the drawers in the kitchen and finally found a large bag. He opened it up and placed the both ruined pizza's into the bag.

He then went through the garage, hoping not to attract attention, but it was not his lucky day. "What ya got there?" Remy heard from behind him. He turned to see Logan there.

'Great, dis is mon day for sure.' Remy thought sarcastically to himself. "Just some garbage." Remy replied, hoping Logan would go away.

Logan sniffed into the air and then wrinkled his nose. "Please tell me that is not Kitty's cooking." Logan said as he looked back at the kitchen.

"Yep, dat is." Remy replied again as he began to leave. He made it down to the front gate where the trash was and threw the bag in.

He then waited a few minutes and sure enough the pizza guy arrived. Remy pulled out some money he had found in Rogue's drawer. 'Sure de chere won't mind moi borrowing dis. It is for a good cause. Though dis would of been de best way of taken out de X-Men.' Remy thought to himself as he payed the guy and took the pizza back to the mansion.

Once back in the kitchen Remy placed the pizza's on the counter, out of the boxes, which he placed back in the garage. Remy smirked to himself and hoped Kitty would not notice. "Hey Rogue, Kitty told us that she was-" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Jean standing there.

'Isn't she a telepath?' Remy thought to himself before he answered her. "Yeah, but she did better den before." Remy told the red head. 'Yeah she is, but well chere can spend a few more days with Johnny and Piotr. Sure dey keepin her good company.' Remy smirked to himself.

Jean looked down at the pizza. "I thought she said it would be forty minutes?" Jean looked back at Remy.

"If y' want it burned sure." Remy replied as Kitty came back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, they are done. Wow, I must be getting better." Kitty commented on herself as she looked at the pizza's. "and you cut them already, thanks so much Rogue." Kitty thanked Remy as the others came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table nervously.

"Okay guys I am sure you guys will love this." Kitty told them as she brought one of the pizzas over to the table. Everyone looked shocked that it wasn't burnt, overcooked, or had things growing out of it.

Storm took a piece of the vegetarian pizza and took a bite out of it. She raised a eyebrow at it and then looked up at Kitty. "This is very good. Well done." She told Kitty with a smile as she went onto eating it.

The others, seeing it was safe moved in on the pizza and began to eat it. 'This tastes just like Pizza Hut, wow Kitty is getting good.' Bobby thought to himself as he went over another slice.

Remy yawned and went upstairs to Rogue's room. He had already eaten earlier and was not in the mood for pizza.

'Well dat went well, just hope she doesn't try to make breakfast.' He thought to himself as he opened Rogue's door and crashed down on her bed and began to drift off to sleep.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: that teacher in this chapter, she was based off the math teacher I have now, except I don't get kicked out of class, but the woman does have a attitude and talks to people as if they are dumb. Sorry, not doing the reviewer responses this chapter. I'm really tired, but I promise ta do them next chapter. But, Brandy Lebeau, bored247, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, A-Rog, Nettlez, wildcardrose, heartsyhawk, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, Nercia Gensis, nala456, I-Love-Richard, Gulz, Rogue14. A.M.bookworm247, and kyo-kitty. Thank you guys so much for reviewings (hugs ya all).


	6. Day 2 in Remy's Body

Nothin to say here, but Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters

Rogue walked out of Gambit's room and made her way down the hallway. She rubbed his jaw and felt more hair than there was before. She came into the lounge to find Piotr and John sitting around talking, they immediately went quiet when she entered.

"Hey, mate, how ya doin?" John asked as Rogue sat down in the opposite chair.

"Fine Ah guess." Rogue answered with a yawn.

"Good thing you are here, Magneto said he wanted to speak with us in a few minutes. I was about ready to come and get you." Piotr told her. Rogue rolled Gambit's red on black eyes.

"I've been gettin sick of him." Rogue muttered under her breath, but the others still heard her. She had thought Scott had been bossy, but he was nothing compared to Magneto.

"I just tune out his voice and imagine him saying other things." John told the other two Acolytes.

"I think he's been noticing that. He glared at you last time when he was talking and you were just smiling at him." Piotr said to John, who shrugged.

"What's he goin to do, replace me? Like to see him try and find someone else that would actually join his team." John laughed.

"So why don't ya stand up ta him and demand respect. He obviously doesn't care about any of ya, Ah mean when Ah last saw ya fightin-" Rogue stopped talking when they gave her a weird look. "Ah mean when we fought last time he didn't seem ta care if any of us got hurt." Rogue covered up.

"He has faith in us." Piotr said, unsure of the answer.

"Remy's got a point. He doesn't care if any of us get hurt and we've been stickin around here gettin abused by him." John folded his arms over his chest. "I say we go on strike!"John demanded.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Piotr whispered to them.

"Come on, aren't ya sick of gettin treated like shit. He should worship the ground we walk on!" John started saying.

'This should be interestin.' Rogue thought to herself as Magneto walked into the room.

"Good you are all here. I need you to do something for me." Magneto began to say, when Pyro cut him off.

"NO!" John shouted at him and placed his fist on the table. "We are tired of you demanding stuff from us and treatin us like crap. We want respect or we are going on strike!" John demanded.

Magneto glared at the Pyro. "You will do as I say or you shall regret it." Magneto snarled at them.

'Gawd, this guy is getin on mah nerves.' Rogue thought to herself as she looked at Magneto. 'Doesn't even care about his own team. Kinda makes meh happy Ah'm with the X-Men.' She thought to herself.

"What ya goin to replace us?" John asked as he stared right at Magneto, who raised his hand. John's lighter came from out of his pocket and flew to Magneto's open hand. "Hey! That's mine!" John shouted as he ran over to get his lighter back, but couldn't get to it.

"If you want it back you will do as I say." Magneto glared down at the young man.

John stared at his lighter as he took a seat. 'Don't worry baby, Pyro won't let anything happen to you. Hey talkin in third person is fun, now I see why Gambit likes it so much.' John thought to himself.

"Now back to what I was saying." Magneto began again as he placed the lighter in his pocket. "In a few days I need you all to steal a item that I am missing to my machine. I don't understand why it didn't work. Apparently nothing happened to the X-Men girl that it hit. I must reinspect it." He announced to them.

'It works.' Rogue thought to herself as Magneto turned to leave.

"Yes oh lord buckethead." John said sarcastically as he stretched out in his chair.

"Ya aren't worried about ya lighter?" Rogue asked. John raised a eyebrow at her.

"He has about another fifty in his room." Piotr whispered to her. "He gets them taken away almost every other day. I think you have a few in your room." Piotr added in.

"That was a special lighter though." John sighed as he looked down at the ground.

'Oh no, here it comes.' Piotr thought to himself as Pyro began to speak.

"What was so special about that one?" Rogue asked. Piotr looked at her with a why-did-you-ask-that look.

"Because I found it in the lovely Wanda's room." John smirked to himself. "Speaking of her, I believe you promised me today you'd help me sneak into her room." John said as he sat up in his chair.

"Maybe some other day." Rogue told him. 'When Ah'm back in mah own body.' She thought to herself.

"Oh come on, I helped you when you wanted to spy on the brown and white haired X-Man. The least ya could do is help me with seeing the love of my life." John said to Rogue.

'He did what?' Rogue thought to herself. 'He is so dead when Ah find him.' She thought to herself. 'Or Ah could always make his life a livin hell.'

"So who about it." John asked. Piotr shook his head and got up from the table.

"Don't count me in on this one. I was part of the first one, not going to take my chances again." Piotr said as he left the lounge.

"Ah guess." Rogue answered.

"Don't worry, we'll only be a few minutes. You distract the losers while I sneak in and see my beautiful Wanda." John said as he got up from the table. "With what ya showed me, she should fall for me in seconds." John told Rogue excitedly.

'Meanin ya are dead when she finds ya.' Rogue thought to herself as she got up from the chair.

"By the way mate, ya should shave. Never seen ya that hairy." John told Rogue, who nodded.

'Ah'm sure it's like shaving ya legs, can't be as bad as Scott, Bobby, and Logan make it.' She thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom. She looked through the cabinets and found shaving cream and a razor.

She looked in the mirror and almost wanted to scream. His face really did look bad all hairy. She opened the shaving cream and placed it around Remy's face and took the razor. She began to glide the razor over his face smoothly. She repeated the act, until she cut her face. "Ow, damnit." She cursed as she placed a finger over the cut to stop the bleeding.

She then attempted to shave the rest of Remy's face. Fifteen minutes later and thirteen cuts later she was finally done. She had pieces of toilet paper all over Remy's face to stop the bleeding. 'He's not going to be happen.' She thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. She had gotten a little carried away and shaved off his goatee.

'Serves him right for spyin on meh.' She thought to herself as she looked over by the sink and found aftershave. 'Logan uses it all the time.' She thought to herself as she poured some on her hands and rubbed it and then placed it to her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in Magneto's base heard. John poked his head out of the kitchen, a sandwich stuff in his mouth.

'Guess Rem's done shavin.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to find Rogue with a towel, trying to wipe off the aftershave.

'Damnit, why do they use that stuff if it burns.' She thought to herself.

"Ya ready to go now?" John asked Rogue, noticing she had shaved off his goatee, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, let's go." Rogue whispered as they made their way out of the base and to the garage outside. John ran to the drivers seat and waited for Rogue to get in the passenger's seat.

BrotherHood House

"When is Pietro comin back with the food, I'm starvin." Blob complained as he flipped through the channels. The PowerPuff Girls had just ended and now there was nothing on T.V to watch.

"Well if ya didn't eat it all, then there would be food." Toad said as he eyed a bug on the wall.

"That was nothing, but a snack." Blob complained.

"Will you both shut up." Wanda growled at them both. She was just happy that Lance was in his room and her brother was out, the last thing she needed was to deal with the four of them.

"Okay now, you sneak up into the room and throw a card. The morons will come up and see what is happening. Meanwhile, I shall go see my beautiful Wanda." John told Rogue the plan.

"What if she goes to find out what it is?" Rogue asked him, doubting his plan would work.

"Because she would never go inspect it herself, she would send them to go check it out. Now ya goin to help me or not?" John asked as he peaked into the window and found the three of them watching T.V.

"Fine." Rogue said as he looked at the high window and the rope they had thrown up to the roof. 'Ah swear, Ah fall, Ah'll kill him.' Rogue thought to herself as she began climbing up the side of the house and up to the window. Luckily she had learned to climb up ropes very well from Logan's training.

She made her way inside and looked around. No one was there. She then took out a card and charged it. 'Cool.' She thought to herself as she let it fall to the ground and let it explode.

Downstairs the three heard a explosion. "What was that?" Toad jumped from his feet and hid behind the couch.

"Why don't you go check it out?" Wanda rolled her eyes as Blob got to his feet and Toad hopped from behind the couch.

"If we are attacked, will you come help us?" Toad turned to Wanda.

"Yeah, sure." Wanda lied, she could care less what happened to the two. The two of them made their way upstairs to find out what was wrong.

"Ah, how's my favorite witch?" Wanda heard from behind her.

'Oh god, not again.' She thought silently to herself as she turned to see Pyro standing behind her, the window was open. "What do you want?" Wanda growled as Pyro made his way closer to her and plopped himself down on the couch.

"I missed you." He said with a smile as he placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Well." Wanda said as she turned to him. "I didn't miss you!" She shouted and sent him flying out the window. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

John landed in the grass with bits of glass near him. "She loves me, she doesn't want to admit it, but she loves me." He said with a smirk.

He then looked and saw Gambit coming down the rope and landed. 'Never doin that again.' She thought to herself. "So did she throw ya out?" Rogue asked as she looked at Pyro.

"It is her way of saying she loves me." Pyro defended as he stood up. "Come on, gotta get back before lord buckethead starts to have a cow." John said as he made his way to the car.

Rogue sighed. 'Why hasn't Remy talked to the Professor yet? Ah swear if Ah' stuck like this for another day Ah'll kill mahself.' She thought to herself as she followed John.

End of Chapter 6

bored247: I think Kitty's actual food would get everyone in the mansion sick. Can't torture them, they did nothing, but can torture Remy in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

Nettlez: Kurt is gonna question Remy in the next chapter, he knows there is somethin not right about her, accent and acting weird and no make up, all things Rogue has. Thanks for reviewing

KaliAnn: they will meet in battle soon, it won't be pretty at all. Kurt is getting suspicious and will question Remy in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

nala456: glad ta hear that and hoped ya enjoyed this chapter as well :) Thanks for reviewing

I-Love-Richard: glad ya enjoyed it, hope this chapter was just as good, kinda had to rush this one before my computer is reset. Thanks for reviewing

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: yep this one focused more on Rogue in his body, I've had a lot of him, so decided to change it a bit. Thanks for reviewing

kyo-kitty: I guess there are woman he doesn't like, though I am thinking of adding Bella here so there will be two women then. Thanks for reviewing

Coletterby: I promise ta update the next one soon. Glad ya enjoyin the story :D Thanks for reviewing

GambitGirl2008: hehe glad ya enjoyin the story so far :) Thanks for reviewing

Nercia Gensis: ahh! I can't believe I spelled it that way. I knew it didn't look right, and the spellchecker wasn't any help either. Well I think they are all fixed. Thanks for reviewing

WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: I'll make sure I update as fast as I can. Thanks for reviewing

Brandy Lebeau: I can hear all my english teachers yelling at me, I knew that just didn't look right. Well I had it changed back, I hope I got them all. Thanks for reviewing

sakura5tar: hehe, glad ya thought the other two were funny :D Thanks for reviewing


	7. Day 2 in Rogue's Body

I won't be able to update for about a week in a half, I'm going on a bit of a vacation with my friends. Although I am bringing my laptop, but not to sure if I will be able to write in the car, it's a bit hard, I've tried. I promise I will update as soon as I get back!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did you think I would be writing this disclaimer?

**X-Mansion**

Kurt made his way up the stairs. He had been wanting to talk to Rogue about her accident. 'She vill tell me if something is vrong. Von't she?' He asked himself. He had told her many times in the past, if she ever needed to talk to someone, he would always listen. He didn't know if there was something wrong, but he wanted to let her know that he was still there and would always be willing to listen.

"Hey Kurt!" Kitty said cheerfully as she came down the stairs, meeting him half way. "Where you going?" Kitty asked as she stopped on the stairs, he did as well.

"I vas going to check on Rogue." He answered her. "Have you noticed anything vrong with her?" He asked Kitty. Out of everyone in the mansion, Kitty would be able to tell him if there was something different with Rogue. Especially with her being Rogue's room mate.

Kitty placed a finger to her lip to think. "Well she does seem like a bit different. I mean she hasn't worn makeup in like a few days. I've never seen her go anywhere without it. That and I don't remember ever back talking to a teacher, I mean she has been sent to the principals office almost more times than Lance." Kitty commented.

Kurt nodded. 'So zere is something vrong vith her.' He thought to himself. "Thanks Kitty." He told her with a smile before heading back up the stairs. He walked down the girls hallway and stopped at Rogue's door. He knocked on the door and heard no reply.

'I never saw her go downstairs, so vhere is she?' He thought to himself as he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it to open the door. He entered inside. 'Vhy is she still here?' He thought to himself as he made his way over to Rogue.

"Rogue?" He asked as he came and sat down on her bed.

"Go away!" He heard 'Rogue' demand as she turned to her side.

"I vanted to speak vith you." He told her, clearing his throat as he began to speak. "Listen, you don't seem like yourself lately. You never got into trouble before, is zere something wrong?" He asked her.

"Dere is nothin wrong, now leave moi alone!" Remy growled as he placed the pillow over his head. Kurt sighed, but he refused to leave until he found out what was wrong. It was already in the afternoon and she was still in bed.

"No, I am not leaving until you tell me vhat is vrong! I care about you Rogue, your mein sister." He told her as he stood up and went to the other side of the bed, where Rogue had turned to.

"I ain't in de mood to talk right now." Remy growled. 'Dis kid don't stop buggin moi, den Rogue's goin to lose her brother.' He thought to himself as he felt another cramp in his stomach. 'Merde, what de hell did I do to deserve dis?' He thought to himself..

"Just tell me vhat is vrong. I vant to help you." Kurt plead as Remy took the pillow off his head and threw it at Kurt. "I promise I vill leave you alone after you tell me." Kurt began to say again, picking up the pillow and placing it back on Rogue's bed.

Remy growled as he sat up in the bed and glared at Kurt. "Fine you wanna know what is wrong? You know what it is like to have cramps?" He yelled at Kurt, who backed away.

'Maybe I should of asked another time.' Kurt thought to himself as he began backing away to the door.

"I ain't in de mood to be talkin to anyone, got it!" Remy shouted at him, still glaring as Kurt made his way to the door.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know you vere vell, going through zat time." Kurt apologized as he shut the door, leaving Remy by himself.

Remy fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. This morning had been a nightmare. He had woken up to find out that Rogue's body was going through her period. He thought he had done something during the night to make it bleed. But Kitty told him, after giving him a weird look, that apparently Rogue had her period.

He had gone to the women's bathroom and had to learn how to use a tampon. It was not the easiest thing he had ever done. 'How de hell does she and every woman deal with dis?' He thought to himself. Ever since this morning he had cramps and had a sudden urge for chocolate. He also noticed that Rogue had gotten a few zits on her face. 'Probably all covered up with de makeup.' He had come to the conclusion of how Rogue covered them.

He sat up in bed and groan as the cramps felt worse by doing that. He got up from the bed and made his way to the door and opened it. He made his way down the girls hallway and down ths stairs and headed for the kitchen. Kitty and Kurt talking. As soon as Kurt saw Rogue come into the kitchen, he slowly made his way out. He, and the rest of the male population knew better then to mess with the women when they were on their period.

"Hey Rogue, are you like feeling any better?" Kitty asked in concern for her friend as she went over to the cabinet and pulled out a container of pills labeled, 'Pamprin.' "I thought you could use these, they help. They are so much better than Tylenol." Kitty told Remy, who grabbed the bottle and went over to get some water.

Remy grabbed the pills and popped them in his mouth and drank the water. 'Gambit think he has a new found respect for women.' He thought to himself as he placed the glass in the sink.

"Oh, by the way Rogue. We got a appointment in a hour for a manicure and a eyebrow waxing. I promise, this time I will pay, since you payed last time." Kitty reassured Rogue as she left the kitchen.

'Dis day just gets better and better.' He thought to himself as he went over to the fridge and opened it up. He found nothing that looked appetizing so he opened the freezer to find a carton of chocolate ice cream. He grabbed the ice cream and a spoon from a drawer and made his way over to the table.

He sat down and started eating the ice cream. 'Well Rogue might be gainin a few pounds. Sure she won't care too much.' He thought to himself as he swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. 'Just hope she didn't mess up moi.' He shuddered to himself, thinking of a bunch of terrible things that might of happened to him.

**A Hour Later**

They had gotten Storm to drive them to the 'Hair and Nail' spa. She had promised to pick them up in a hour and drove off. Remy's cramps had gone away thanks to the pills Kitty gave him.

Kitty and 'Rogue', both entered into the shop to see a woman standing behind a counter. "Do you have a appointment?" The lady asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we have a appointment at one." Kitty smiled cheerfully, while Remy was looking around the place. In one corner, there were two old women gossiping what their grandchildren were doing. 'Dis is what woman become when dey are older?' Remy thought to himself.

"Right this way." The woman said, getting Remy's attention. He and Kitty walked to the back part of the shop and were told to sit in a chair that reclined back.

"Which are they doing first?" Remy asked as he looked over at Kitty.

"They are doing the eyebrow waxing first. Also, no offense Rogue, but you should get your lip waxed. Your growing a few hairs there." Kitty told her friend as two women came over by them.

"Now sit still." The lady above Remy told him. He closed his eyes. 'Please let dis be over.' He started praying as he felt the lady place the waxed on the lower part of Rogue's eyebrows. He then felt a cloth be placed over the waxed and was pressed down on it. The lady waited a few seconds before she grabbed the half that didn't have wax on it and ripped it off Rogue's face.

"Ow!" Remy yelled as his eyes shot open, feeling a stinging pain by Rogue's eyebrow. He heard a ripped next to him and saw Kitty getting hers done. She flinched, but remained in her seat.

"Sit back, Miss." The lady ordered. Remy sat back in the chair as the lady pulled out the tweezers and started picking off hairs that hadn't come off.

'Like you ain't tortured me enough.' Remy thought to himself. After five minutes, Remy had experienced the other eyebrow being ripped off, in between the two eyebrows (so no unibrow grows), and had Rogue's lip waxed.

"Alright your done." The lady smiled down at Remy, who was rubbing Rogue's lip.

'This does give moi a idea of what to do to John if he ever pisses moi off.' He thought to himself as he stood up. Kitty was already done and waiting.

"Come on, we got to get our manicure." She said happily.

'How de hell is she so perky after havin dat shit done?' Remy thought to himself as he followed behind Kitty. The two ladies that had waxed them were also giving them the manicure.

They lead the two 'girls' over to their stations and seated them. "Place your hands on the table." The lady ordered to Remy, who obeyed. They lady took Rogue's right hand and started to file the nails down.

"So anything new with you?" The lady asked, trying to make conversation.

'I'm a guy trapped in a woman's body, is that new to y'?' He thought to himself before answering. "Non." He told the lady as she took the other hand. He could hear Kitty yapping away to the lady that was doing her nails.

After several minutes, which seemed like a eternity to Remy, the lady was finally painting Rogue's nails. He had been given a choice between, red, orange, or pink. He decided Rogue needed some happier colors so he had chosen pink.

"And that's all for today." The lady smiled at Rogue as Remy stood up.

'Yeah, I know why your happy. You get paid for torturin people.' He thought to himself, referring to the waxing. He had to admit though, while looking at Rogue's nails. The woman had done a very nice job, no smudges.

"Come on Rogue." Remy heard Kitty say to him as she went over and dragged him by the arm. "Miss. Munroe will be coming soon and I got to pay." She said as she dragged her friend to the counter.

Kitty paid for the bill, since she 'owed' Rogue. They only had to wait a few minutes for Storm to arrive, who had gone plant shopping apparently.

**At the X-Mansion**

"No Kurt." Jean told the blue teleporter once again.

"Please Jean." Kurt begged her again. "Vith ze Professor gone zere is no way of knowing what is going on in her head." Kurt told the red head. He had asked her if she could go into Rogue's head and find out what exactly was happening.

"And you know what the Professor would of told you?" Jean looked straight into Kurt's yellow eyes. "He would of said, 'I do not go into others minds without their permission.'" Jean said to Kurt as she began to walk away.

"But, zere is something vrong vith her. Spend time vith her, you vould see it." Kurt refused to give up.

"Why don't you speak with her?" Jean suggested to him. Kurt bowed his head.

"I tried zis morning." He admitted.

"And what did she say?" Jean asked him.

"She yelled at me, apparently she is." Kurt stopped before saying the next part. "On her period." He whispered into Jean's ear.

"I am not going to read her mind." Jean protested again. She refuses to go against the rules that the Professor had taught her.

"Just do me one thing, spend time vith her. You vill see she is acting different. She doesn't even sound like ze same Rogue." Kurt told Jean, who raised a eyebrow.

"How so?" Jean asked him.

"Her accents sounds a bit off." He told her. 'Kinda like, no. . ." He thought to himself, before dismissing the thought that came to his mind. Jean sighed.

"Fine I will spend time with her. If she does seem a bit different, I shall enter into her mind, but don't say a word." She pointed her finger at Kurt's chest.

"I swear." Kurt promised her. 'At least now I vill be able to see if she is alright or not.' He thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 7**

Thanks so much to **I-Love-Richard, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, bored247, KaliAnn, GambitGirl2008, swiftstar85, Nettlez, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, Nercia Gensis, Brandy Lebeau, sakura5tar, Rogue14**, thanks for taking your time to review and telling me what you thought (hugs ya all). I'll do the review responses next chapter.


	8. Rogue's Big Date

Hey, I'm back!also sorry a head of time, this chapter is kinda short, I promise the next one will be longer!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did, you think I would be writing this disclaimer?

* * *

Rogue walked into the kitchen of the Acolyte Base to find Piotr sitting in a chair eating some Corn Flakes. "Ah'm guessin there is no food in the house?" Rogue asked Piotr, who shook his head no. 

"It was John's turn to go grocery shopping this week. Meaning we will starve." Piotr commented as he continued eating. "Also Jean-Marie called about your date today. She said to meet her at the restaurant at three instead of four." Piotr passed on the message.

'He has a date?' Rogue thought to herself as she nodded. 'Why do Ah feel jealous? The stupid swamp rat means nothin ta meh. He can date who he wants and so can Ah.' Rogue thought to herself, not noticing Piotr starring at her.

"You might want to take a shower and get changed. It's already 1:30 now." Piotr pointed to the clock. Rogue nodded.

'Guess Ah'll go.' She grumbled to herself as she left the kitchen and forgot about getting something to eat. She headed for the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Once in the bathroom she turned on the light and looked in the mirror and cringed at the sight of the cut on Remy's face. 'Guess Ah kinda chopped him up a little bit too much.' She thought to herself as she started to lift Remy's shirt over his head.

She placed the shirt on the floor and looked back in the mirror and admired the view. 'Wow, he works out a lot Ah guess.' She thought to herself as she admired the muscles on his arms and chest. She then walked over to the shower and turned the water on.

She kept her head up as she took off Gambit's pants and then stepped into the shower. She closed the shower door behind her. She then grabbed the shampoo and started running her hands through Remy's hair. 'Wow, Ah could get use ta the feel of this.' She thought to herself, not thinking straight.

"What the heck am Ah sayin? Ah'm startin ta sound like Kitty." She whispered to herself as she rinse the shampoo out of Remy's hair.

She washed the rest of his body and blushed at certain moments when washing. 'Ah guess this is good enough.' She thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Remy's waist and wrapped another in his hair.

Within a few minutes she dressed and walked out of the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around Remy's head. Rogue walked down the hallway and to Remy's room to grab his trench coat that she had taken off earlier. 'Ah still don't understand how he can wear that thing all the time. Especially in this place.' She thought to herself as she ran into Pyro, who raised a eyebrow at her and smirked.

"So where ya goin like that mate?" John asked as he started laughing a bit. Rogue looked confused, then realized that she had the towel still placed on Remy's head.

"Ah kinda forgot about it." She answered him as she began to open up Remy's door, but Pyro began to speak again.

"There's something that I've been meanin ta ask ya." John started to say. "Ya still seem ta act different. Are you sure ya alright?" John asked. If this was Sabertooth or Magneto, he could careless, but this was his friend. The only other person John would notice that was acting different would be Piotr and he was his same old self.

"Ta tell ya the truth Ah'm not." Rogue answered him. She motioned for him to come closer and whispered into his ear. "Can ya keep a secret?" She asked him.

"Sure thing mate, what is it?" John asked Rogue.

"Ah'm really Rogue. Mah mind got switched with Remy's and Ah've been waitin for him ta talk ta the Professor, but Ah haven't heard from him yet." Rogue whispered into John's ear.

John started laughing at Rogue and wiped his eyes. "That was a good one, seriously, where do ya come up with this stuff?" John asked as he began walking back down the hallway.

Rogue glared at John as he left. 'That was the truth you idiot.' Rogue thought bitterly as she proceeded into Remy's room to get his jacket. She looked at Remy's dresser and found the address for the restaurant written down. 'Guess Ah better get this over with.' She thought to herself as she grabbed it and walked out the door to the garage.

She saw Sabertooth in the corner of the garage polishing up his motorcycle and rolled her eyes as he growled at her. She walked over to the jeep and was about to get in when Sabertooth spoke up. "What's the matter punk, get a new bike and ya don't like it?" Sabertooth growled at her.

Rogue looked over at the other motorcycle that was sitting there. 'Ah guess that is Gambit's.' She thought to herself as she began walking over to the motorcycle, still ignoring Sabertooth. 'Great, Ah don't know how to ride this.' She thought to herself. Logan had threatened to kill anyone that dared to come near his bike, although the Professor and Storm assured the students he was kidding, she kind of doubted he was.

She put the kick stand up and was shocked at how much the bike weighed. The bike feel over on it's side and the mirror shattered on the ground. 'Crap.' Rogue thought to herself as she stepped away from the bike. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Sabertooth's mouth had dropped open in shock.

"On second thought, Ah'll just take the jeep." She said as she walked quickly over to the jeep and hopped in. She pulled down the sun visor and the keys had fallen onto Remy's lap. 'At least Ah was payin attention last time Ah was in this thing.' She thought to herself after recalling the event where John and herself went to the Brotherhood house.

She started up the engine and began driving to the restaurant where she was suppose to meet Remy's 'date.'

15 Minutes Later

She pulled into a parking spot in front of the restaurant. The place didn't look that fancy. 'That means it can't be that serious then.' She thought to herself with a smile as she got out of the jeep.

'Now what does this girl look like.' She thought to herself as she opened the door to the restaurant. Her question was soon answered as a girl with black hair and brown eyes came over to him. "Remy, glad ya made it." The girl said to Rogue.

'Ah'm guessin she is 19 or 20.' Rogue thought to herself as the girl led her to their table. 'What did Piotr say her name was? Jean-Marie?' Rogue asked herself as she sat down in a chair across from Jean-Marie.

"What can I get you to drink?" A waitress asked.

"I'll have a diet-coke." Jean-Maire stated as she picked up the menu and began looking through it.

"Ah'll have the same." Rogue answered as she copied what Jean-Marie was doing. 'What do Ah say?' Rogue thought to herself, not liking the silence.

"I think Ah'll have the garden salad." Jean-Marie spoke as she looked up at 'Remy.'

"Ya know that sounds good too. Ah think Ah'll have that." Rogue said as she shut the menu. "Wow those are pretty earrings, where did ya get those?" Rogue asked as she looked at the black shining earrings. 'Ah really need ta change roommates, Kitty is rubbin off on meh.' Rogue thought to herself.

"Thanks, I got them from Chico's." Jean-Marie answered. 'Never heard a guy that was interested in women's jewelry. Well maybe he has a sensitive side, not everyday you meet a guy that will admit things like this.' She thought to herself.

"Ah'll have ta go there sometime." Rogue said as the waitress came back with the drinks. She picked up her diet-coke and began drinking it while placing her other hand on the table.

Jean-Marie smiled as she placed a hand over Remy's. "You know I think this could really work out. Your such a nice guy." Jean-Marie stated as she looked at Rogue.

'Ah don't think so girlie.' Rogue thought to herself as she smiled back at Jean-Maire. "Listen, Ah think ya are nice too, but Ah got a confession ta make." Rogue stated.

Jean-Marie scooted closer to hear. 'He is going to break up with me? This is our first date?' She thought to herself as she waited for Rogue to answer.

"Ah recently discovered Ah'm gay. Ah'm sorry Ah didn't tell ya earlier." Rogue said quietly. 'Gambit is gonna be pissed, but it is for his own good.' She thought to herself as the Jean-Marie leaned back and nodded.

"It's alright, I understand. My brother is gay, maybe I can set you two up." Jean-Marie asked Rogue.

"Um, sure maybe." Rogue answered. 'When Ah'm outta this body and back in mah own.' She added in to herself.

"What can I get for you two now?" The waitress asked as she came back to the table.

"Actually Ah was thinkin of leavin. What about ya?" Rogue asked as she looked at Jean-Marie, who smiled.

"I was too, I can pay for the bill. It is nothing." Jean-Marie stated as she took the bill for the two drinks from the waitress.

"Thanks and sorry this didn't work out." Rogue said to Jean-Marie as she stood up from the chair.

"Nah, it's alright." Jean-Marie smiled at Remy. Rogue nodded and walked to the door and exited out of the restaurant with a smile.

'It's not like he was going to be serious with that girl anyways. It's better this way.' Rogue reassured herself as she got into the jeep and began to drive back to the Acolyte Base.

**End of Chapter 8**

A/N: Jean-Marie is a actual person from X-Men. Her name in there is Aurora and her twin brother is Jean-Paul aka Northstar. Just wanted to add that.

**sakura5tar:** once in their lifetime? I think they should experience a lot more so they know the pain of it! I dunt think men have it that bad, I mean they can't get pregnant and all the other sucky stuff that women get. Thanks for reviewing

**GambitGirl2008**: she is making Remy's life miserable for when he comes back, but well she has detention and I think most of the guys are going to be avoiding her for a while (from the punch Remy gave that one guy). Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue14**: now Remy knows the joys of PMS, and it was only one time he has to go through it. By the next time Rogue is on it she will be back in her body and suffer through it. Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Brandy Lebeau**: I had thought of giving him Rogue's period, but I wasn't sure if I should use it. Then you and two other people said something about it, so I said what the heck and I wrote it. The idea with the shower, that took from you, hope ya don't mind. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: very scary thoughts Jean will find. That part is coming in the next chapter. I kinda had my eyebrows waxed before I wrote the last chapter and well Remy should know how painful it is! Thanks for reviewing

**KaliAnn**: well in here Rogue did confess, but they didn't believe her, next chapter Jean find something very very wrong with 'Rogue'. Well basically, yeah she finds out. Thanks for reviewing

**Coletterby**: hehe glad ya enjoyed the last chapter :) I was thinkin of usin the idea, wasn't sure if I should, until a few ppl kept saying they wanted to see that. Thanks for reviewing

**Loneraven:** Jean will be reading 'Rogue's' mind and well Remy is in there and she is going to notice something is not right with the southern bell. Though the chapter after that the Acolytes and X-Men fight so they will be knowin then. Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter :D Thanks for reviewing

**mia126**: I thought of just letting Remy suffer through the cramps, but he should know all the pains a woman goes through, well some, not all. Glad ya are enjoyin this so far. Thanks for reviewing

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme**: hehe so ya know the pain Remy was goin through last chapter. Though he is lucky and only has to go through with this once and then he is back in his own body and never has to suffer through another period again. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: lol, (gives ya a ice pack) hope the stapler didn't hurt, it could of been worse, could of been hit with a charged card, those hurt a lot. Well at least now Remy know the pains women go through. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomLover2005**: glad ya still are enjoyin this story and hope, even though this chapter took a while to come up, this chapter was just as good. :) Thanks for reviewing

**Nercia Gensis**: that happens in the next chapter, Jeannie will be reading Rogue/Remy's mind after she gets a bit suspious. Also hope ya did good on ur exams, I know how ya feel I get mine back in a day or two, not lookin forward with that. Thanks for reviewing

**In the next chapter Jean finds something is very wrong with Rogue and hears what is going on in 'Rogue's' head.**


	9. Thinking is Bad

Note: **when Rogue and Remy first met he didn't have the brown eyes, they were red on black for in here. **I still dunt understand what was with the brown eyes in there.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did you think I would be writing this disclaimer?

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Remy had been up for a hour now and taken a shower and gotten dressed. He only had thirty minutes before he had to leave to go to Rogue's school and pretend to be her.

At the moment; however, he was checking around Rogue and Kitty's room at their personal belongings. He had noted to himself to do it earlier, but never got a chance to. Now he had some time and Kitty was downstairs having breakfast.

He opened all of Rogue's dresser drawers and found nothing but clothes. He sighed in defeat and laid down on the bed. He had checked through Kitty's drawers, their closet, the bathroom, and even under their bed. What was he looking for? He did not know. Maybe he was looking for something he could use against them when they encountered on the battlefield, that is if he ever returns to his body. Maybe he just wanted to get to know them a bit better?

He had to admit to himself this place was a lot nicer than the Acolyte base. The people were a lot more friendlier at the mansion as well. He had to mentally note to himself to tell Piotr and John about this place.

'Why did I think do dis earlier?' He thought to himself as a smirk appeared on Rogue's face. He jumped off the bed and bent down beside Rogue's bed. He placed a hand under the mattress and searched around until his hand made contact with a object. He pulled it out from the mattress and found out it was a diary.

'Dis should give moi a good idea what is in dat girl's head.' Remy smirked to himself as he sat down on the bed and began reading.

'_I just arrived at the X-Men's mansion. I guess it is alright for now. My room mate is nice. Also I got to say that Scott sure is kind of cute.' _

Remy stared down at the page. "She find dat attractive?" He said to himself as he turned a few pages ahead and read on.

'_I just found out today that Mystique was the one who raised me. She used me my whole life. I know she never cared about me, but I also found out that Kurt is kind of like my brother now. So I guess it isn't all bad. At least now I got someone I could talk to about this.'_

Remy skipped a few more pages ahead until he found a part where she was talking about Scott again.

'_I can't believe I ever liked Scott! All he did today was nag about how we weren't working hard enough in the Danger Room. I mean I thought Logan was bad, but he just nip picks about everything. We were doing fine in there. Maybe if he had payed attention instead of talking to Jean the whole time he would of seen we were doing a good job. I swear if I ever have to hear him nag at us again I will take that stick that's shoved up his butt and. . .' _

"Ooh, gotta remember not to get on de Rogue's nerves." Remy whispered to himself as he turned a few more pages.

'_Today we went into battle against Magneto's new group. They didn't seem that hard. Storm knocked out the mutant that used fire easily. Also Kitty, Avalanche, and Blob took down the metal mutant. Though the other one, the one with the red on black eyes. . . I don't know what I was thinking today when I encountered him. _

_It was like I was pulled into a trance when I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. He wasn't bad looking either. Though if anyone reads this I swear I will kill them!_

Remy smirked as he read the last part. "Perfect black mail material." Remy said as he heard someone knock on the door. He closed the diary and shoved it under the pillow quickly.

"Hey Rogue." Jean greeted Remy as he entered into the room.

"Hi." Remy said as he stared at Jean.

"I was thinking of driving you today, if you don't mind." Jean suggested. She hadn't been close to Rogue that much and didn't know what to say.

"Alright." Remy looked at Jean suspiciously. He had always hated telepaths. He didn't like the thought of someone going into his head and seeing what he was thinking. 'I am Rogue, there is nothing wrong with me.' He thought to himself incase Jean was reading his mind.

"I'll meet you in the garage." Jean told Remy as she left the room.

"Dis is great." Remy whispered to himself. "How de hell am I going to make sure she stays outta my head? For some reason my metal shields won't go up while I'm in Rogue's body." He said to himself.

He made his way down the stairs and to the garage. 'Don't let her hear y' thinkin.' He reminded himself as he stepped into the garage with a fake smile. "Ready to go?" He said as pleasant as he could.

"Yeah." Jean replied as she opened the door of the car and sat in the drivers seat. 'Maybe Kurt is right, she does seem a bit different. She hasn't worn make-up all week long, she has gotten in trouble at school when she is usually quiet, and she even helped Kitty with cooking when most of the times she just goes to her room or the rec room.' Jean thought to herself as Rogue sat next to her in the car.

Jean started the car up and placed it in reverse. She backed the car out of the garage and headed down the street to school. Remy sat there and looked out the window. 'Think of something to say.' Jean thought to herself, not liking the silence between them.

"So. . .um. . .got a test today?" Jean asked Rogue. She really didn't know what else to say. The only thing the two of them had in common was that they both went to the same school.

Remy shrugged. "Probably." He answered Jean as he turned to look at her. His eyes began to drift lower. 'Damn, she's got big boobs.' Remy thought to himself as he looked down at Rogue's chest to compare.

"Well hopefully you will do well if you got a test. I think I have a English test today." Jean mentioned as she kept her eyes on the road.

'Even chere's boobs are dat big.' Remy thought to himself as he looked back at Jean's.

'Okay, maybe talking about school isn't the best subject to talk about with her.' Jean thought to herself as they were coming to a red light. "Um, so do you have any plans for the holiday coming up?" Jean asked as she stopped at the light and looked over at Rogue. She raised a eyebrow when she saw Rogue looking at her chest.

'Okay, I promised the Professor I would not entered into anyone's head without their permission, but this is serious.' Jean thought to herself as she began reading Rogue's thoughts.

'Dey can't be real, can dey? Wonder if she will let me touch dem to see if dey are real?' Jean heard Rogue's thoughts say. Her eyes immediately widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She lowered her arm so they were covering that part of her chest and blocking most of Remy's view.

"So nice weather we are having?" Jean asked in a bit of a panicked voice. 'Either there is something wrong with Rogue or she has been keeping a secret from us.' Jean thought to herself. When she listened into Rogue's head she heard Rogue's voice, but her accent sounded off. 'Then again, I've heard that accent before. But where?' She thought to herself as the light turned green again.

"Yeah, it's alright." Remy answered as he leaned back into the seat. 'Great now what am I suppose to do. Gambit's bored.' He thought to himself as he looked back out the window. "So how are you and Scott?" Remy decided to ask. He remember reading from her diary that Scott was interested in Jean. He didn't know that they were going out.

"We are good I guess. We are suppose to go for dinner on Friday, then after we are going dancing." Jean replied as they pulled into the parking lot.

'Love to get a video of dat. Let moi guess, him dancin like a nerd.' Remy thought to himself. He hadn't liked Scott since he first saw him, well of course he hadn't, they had been in battle. But after reading that Rogue had a bit of a crush on Scott before made him not like Scott even more.

'He is not dat far up on my hit list. Don' think dat anyone can get as far up as Julien, but if I ever see dose two go out, he is a dead man.' Remy thought to himself as he thought of Scott.

Jean parked the car in the parking lot of the school. "I'll meet you back here later then?" Jean asked Rogue, who was already getting out of the car.

"Alright." Remy replied as he shut the door and headed for class.

**During the Lunch Break**

Everyone was sitting around the lunch table outside discussing their homework or what they planned on doing after school. "Don't forget guys, we have a Danger Room session tomorrow." Scott told Kurt, Even, and Kitty as he got up to meet Jean, who was coming toward the table.

"Hey, Scott. Can I talk to you about something." Jean asked Scott as they sat down at the table.

"What is it Jean?" He asked her, the others turned and looked at her.

"Well," She turned to Kurt. "I think there is something wrong with Rogue." She answered.

"Vhat's vrong? I knew zat something vas not right." Kurt asked as he leaned forward to hear what Jean had to say.

"Well her accent is different, even in her head." Jean stated as Scott cut her off from what she was going to say next.

"You read her mind? You know the Professor forbids that Jean." Scott told her.

"Normally I wouldn't, but Kurt was right, she is acting different." Jean replied to him. "I've heard the accent before, but I can't think of where. I know it was recently too."

"But like why would her accent be different? Do you think someone switched her mind with someone else?" Kitty asked Jean.

"I know it might sound a little crazy, but I think that is what might of happened." Jean stated.

"I asked Logan if he could sense anything different about her and he said she smelled the same, but acted a bit different." Kurt told them.

"I haven't noticed anything different about her." Scott spoke up. "She acts the same around me as she did a month ago. She glares at me and last night while I was passing her in the halls she was glaring at him." Scott told the rest of the group.

"Vhen is ze Professor coming back home? Maybe he can tell us vhat is vrong?" Kurt suggested.

"The Professor isn't coming home for another week." Scott told Kurt. "We will have to find a way to talk to her."

"Kurt maybe like you should talk to her. I mean you are like her brother." Kitty said as she turned to him.

"Nein, I tried already and she bit mein head off." Kurt told Kitty. 'Zen again, zat vas vhen she vas going through her 'time', maybe she is off of it now.' Kurt thought to himself. "I can try again, though." Kurt said to the group.

"Alright, talk to Rogue when we get home from school." Scott said to his friend and teammate. "Where is Rogue by the way?" Scott asked as he eyes searched around the grounds of the school yard for the southern girl. The rest of the teenagers at the table looked around for her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THERE?" They all heard a angry voice shout and turned to look in that direction. They saw a teacher dragging Rogue by the arm and into the school. "WE'LL SEE WHAT THE PRINCIPAL HAS TO SAY ABOUT THIS!" The teacher shouted as the door closed behind them.

"Yeah, like maybe as soon as we arrive in the garage you should talk to her. I mean I never seen her get in that much trouble before." Kitty said.

**End of Chapter 9**

Thanks to: **bored247, kyo-kitty, loneraven, sakura5tar, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, KaliAnn, PhantomLover2005, I-Love-Richard, Brandy Lebeau, Rogue14, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, Nercia Gensis, addtothenoise, GambitGirl2008, and MidniteAngelGoth. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing in the last chapter :) Also to answer everyones question, yes Remy will not be pleased when he gets back in his body and finds out what Rogue did in the last chapter, to put it short, he will be pissed.

Next Chapter: The X-Men go against the Acolytes and it won't be pretty at all when Rogue and Remy meet.


	10. Something Ain't Right

Yeah, this chapter might be a bit confusing when it switches back and forth between Rogue and Remy, I tried to make it understandable of who is who, but well good luck.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did you think I would be writing this disclaimer?

* * *

Everyone had just returned home from school. The group was ready to confront _Rogue _about _her_ behavior when their heard a voice echo through the intercom. "All X-Men report to the War Room now." They heard the Storm's call.

_Rogue_, Evan, Scott, and Kitty all headed down to meet Storm. Jean and Kurt walked down together away from the group. "Ve need to talk to her." Kurt reminded the red head.

"I know, maybeWolverine and Storm have noticed something off about her. That could be what this meeting is about." Jean commented as they walked down the hallway of the basement floor.

"I hope so." Kurt said worriedly as they entered the War Room. Everyone was already seated around the table and were only waiting for the two to be seated.

"Thank you for coming." Storm began to say as she got up from her seat and stood at the end of the table. Everyone's eyes were on her. "We have just received word that Magneto and his team are about to attack a factory. We do not know what is in there or what he is after, but we need to stop him before he gets what he wants. The last time he had created a machine that was suppose to take the minds out of people's bodies. We believe he could be rebuilding it, but are not sure." Storm told everyone of them.

'De machine works, except ol' buckethead messed up when he was buildin' it.' Remy thought to himself as he watched them talk.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes, got any questions?" Logan asked as he stood up.

No one asked anything. Remy fidgeted in his chair. 'Dere ain' no way I'm gonna attack de Acolytes, well mebbe buckethead. He been on my nerves for a while, also mebbe if dat kitty cat is dere.' Remy mused to himself.

"Alright let's go people." Scott ordered as he got up from his chair. Kurt looked over at Kitty and gave her a worried look. She nodded, knowing of what he meant by it.

"Hey, like Scott, can I talk to you?" Kitty asked as she pulled Scott to the side while the others left the War Room. Kurt joined them.

"What is it?" He asked them.

"Maybe Rogue should go with. I mean like, what is something happens to her?" Kitty asked Scott.

"We need everyone on this mission, it is against Magneto. Once we are back then we will deal with the problem. We will just have to watch Rogue while we go against Magneto to make sure nothing happens" Scott told Kitty.

Kurt looked very uncertain about Scott's decision. "Come on let's go." Scott told them as he exited out of the War Room and followed the others to the X-Jet.

"I don't know about zis." Kurt whispered to Kitty as they exited out of the War Room.

"Don't worry, we'll keep a eye on her." Kitty assured him as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

As soon as all of the X-Men were boarded and seated in the jet, it aircraft took off and headed for the factory.

**At the Factory-Somewhere in New York**

'Ah really don't like this.' Rogue thought to herself as the Acolytes broke into a factory. The employee's immediately made a run for it when Magneto tore down the wall and entered in.

"Don't worry mate, we'll be outta here in no time." Pyro said to her, seeing how she was shaking.

"Why do we have ta break inta here and take it, why doesn't he just order one?" Rogue asked.

Pyro shrugged his shoulders. "Why does he do the things he does? I've been askin that to myself since he recruited me. Though it would make a great documentary." Pyro said out loud.

"Will you two shut up and find the last piece of the device." Magneto growled at the two younger mutants.

"Sure thing boss man." Pyro gave a salute to him as he dragged Rogue off to find the device. Piotr and Sabertooth walked behind them.

Sabertooth suddenly stopped walking and growled. "We got company." He snarled as he looked behind them.

They all turned to see the X-Men had entered into the factory as well. "You made a unwise decision to try and stop me." Magneto said in a low voice as he raised his hand to throw pieces of metal at them.

A battle began instantly. The only two that weren't fighting were Rogue and Gambit, who glared at each other.

"Ah thought Ah told ya to put make-up on mah face! Ah can't believe ya let meh walk around like that for days." Came from Gambit's mouth as the two southerners approached each other.

"Forget about dat, what de hell happened to my goatee?" Came from Rogue's mouth as she looked in horror at Gambit's clean shaved face with tiny cuts.

"Got carried away." Rogue told him as she continued to glare at him. 'Oh gawd, Ah'm afraid ta know what he's been doin ta mah body.' Rogue thought to herself before she spoke. "Ah swear if ya messed up mah life, ya will regret it." Rogue swore.

Gambit grinned back at her. "Y' will just have to wait and find out." Remy answered her, not noticing Pyro behind him, until a flame came at him.

"Get down!" Rogue shouted as she launched herself over her own body and hit the ground before the flame hit.

"Aw, chere, Gambit didn't know y' cared." Remy smirked at her.

"Ah didn't do it ta save ya, Ah did it cause Ah don't wanna be stuck like this forever." Rogue replied as she got up.

"Uh, mate, they are the X-Men. We are suppose to attack them, not save them." Pyro pointed out to Rogue.

"Merde John, y' tried to kill moi." Remy said as he dusted off Rogue's pants. John raised a eyebrow and stared at the two of them.

'Now that sounds like Remy, but that's Remy.' John thought to himself as he looked back and forth. It would hit him sooner or later.

The two didn't see Nightcrawler bamf behind them. "Get away from meine schwester!" He shouted as he leapt onto Gambit's body and took Rogue down.

"Kurt stop!" Rogue plead to her brother.

"Hey, no ruinin de jacket, homme." Remy growled at Kurt, who looked back at Rogue.

"Rogue, he tried to attack you." Kurt tried to explain as he got to his feet and turned towards his 'sister.' "Ve need to get you home, I knew ve shouldn't of brought you here." Kurt said as he placed a arm around Rogue's shoulder and attempted to leave when Rogue smacked his arm away.

"Ain't goin back with y' homme." Remy growled at Kurt as he took a step away from him.

"Ah swear ya talk ta him like that again Ah'll burn ya damn coat." Rogue yelled at Remy as she approached her own body again. "Besides, Ah saw ya closet, Ah know ya got more than one and Ah saw ya little collection of playin cards." Rogue said to him.

"Dis comin from de same femme dat had a crush on captain sunglasses." Remy shot back at her.

"Ya read mah diary!" She yelled at him. "Ya are so dead when Ah'm back in mah own body, swamp rat. All of this is ya fault."

"How is dis my fault? Like I really want to be in y'r body. I got y' little friend of the month de other day." Remy growled at her. While the two of them began to argue Kurt stared at them and didn't hear Pyro come to stand next to him.

"Is it just me or. . ." Pyro began to say as he looked back and forth between the two fighting southerners.

"Zere's voice in ze vrong body." Nightcrawler finished his sentence as they watched the two.

"We'll now ya know what it is like ta get PMS swamp rat! Ah don't feel bad for ya. Ah get it once a month!" Rogue yelled at Remy.

"Merci very much for tellin moi dat y' were havin it." Remy growled back to her.

"Ah told ya ta go ta the Professor and get him ta change us back. Did ya do it no!" Rogue shouted back at him.

"Ain' Gambit's fault dat y'r Professor decided to leave de week we switched bodies." Remy defended himself. "Like he really liked goin' to y'r school and meetin Madam bitch and a bunch of horny teenage kids." Remy told her as he continued to glare back at his own body.

Rogue was about to open Gambit's mouth to counter what he was saying when they both heard a angry voice. "What the hell is going on!" They heard Magneto yell as he came over and stood before Gambit's body. "They are the enemy, you are suppose to fight with them, not have a conversation with them!" Magneto yelled at Rogue, who rolled her eyes at him.

Magneto turned to John who was still standing next to Nightcrawler. "What the hell are you starring at?" Magneto demanded as he looked down at the pyromaniac.

John lifted his finger and pointed to both Rogue and Gambit. "He is her and she is him." John said out loud as he continued starring at the two.

"That is Gambit." Magneto pointed over to where Gambit was standing with Rogue's mind in tacked. "And that is the enemy, Rogue." Magneto tried to explain as he pointed over to Rogue's body with Remy's mind.

"Non, Johnny is right." Remy pointed out to Magneto, who turned around and faced Rogue's body.

"I have no idea of what Charles is teaching to you people, but a man can not turn into a woman magically over night." Magneto said to Rogue as he turned away from them to find that the fighting had totally stopped and everyone was looking at the two southerners, who had returned to glaring at each other.

"What is going on?" Cyclops asked as he approached them and glanced at Rogue, who was really Remy.

"The stupid swamp rat is in mah body." Rogue answered for Remy as Cyclops turned to look at her.

"Now, like that sounds more like Rogue." Shadowcat said as she walked up to see the two. 'Wait a second, that means I spent a week with Gambit?' Kitty's eyes went wide. 'Well he isn't that much of a jerk as Rogue says he is, he did teach me how to cook.' She thought to herself.

"I knew that accent sounded familiar." Jean spoke up as she also approached the two of them. 'Oh God, Gambit was checking me out this morning.' The though dawned on Jean as she shuddered.

"It does explain why Remy has been acting weird these last few days." Colossus spoke up to Magneto.

"How did this happen?" Magneto turned to Rogue, who's mind was Remy's.

"Dat de thing, Gambit don' know what happened. He just woke up like dis some how." Remy answered truthfully, before Rogue started to speak.

"It's cause of ya stupid machine we are like this!" Rogue yelled at the master of magnetism.

"It worked?" Magneto raised a eyebrow. His creation he had thought to be a failure worked, but not in the same way he wanted it.

'Ain' y' boss of de year.' Remy thought bitterly to himself as he glared at Magneto. 'Mebbe Gambit stay in dis body for another week, non?' He thought to himself, then thought back to the cramps and decided he wanted his old body back.

"If you want I can transfer you both back to your own bodies." Jean suggested. "I know I don't have as much experience as the Professor, but it could work." Jean told them both.

"What happens if it don'? De last thin I want is to be in de head of another person." Remy told the telepath.

"As long as Ah'm back in mah own body, Ah'll be happy." Rogue commented.

"Alright, we'll go back to the mansion where I will be able to concentrate better." Jean suggested as the two of them nodded.

**5 hours Later at the Mansion**

They had arrived back at the mansion for hours now and were waiting for Jean to finish transfer Remy and Rogue's minds back into their own body. She had to make sure she was doing it correctly; otherwise, they could end up in the body of someone else or even a animal if she wasn't careful. She had chosen to do it in the MedLab after kicking Mr. McCoy out.

Soon the door to the MedLab opened and Remy stepped out followed by Rogue and Jean. The X-Men and the Acolytes, minus Sabertooth, who had decided he was going back to the base, were all waiting for their team mate.

"So did it like work?" Kitty asked them.

"No, Ah'm still stuck in his body." Came from Gambit's mouth, when Rogue hit him.

"It worked, Ah back in mah own body." Rogue told the group. 'Ah never have been so happy ta be back in mah body.' She thought to herself.

"Very well, thank you for your help." Magneto told the red haired telepath as he looked over at Gambit. "I will be speaking to you when we get back to base." Magneto glared down at his employee, who tried to not make eye contact.

"Good to have ya back mate." John said as he placed a hand on Remy's shoulder. "You goin to fill me in on everythin ya found out?" John whispered as they began to leave.

"Oui, y' know I will." Gambit replied with a smirk. He hadn't heard Rogue come up from behind him, until she tapped him on his shoulder. "What can Gambit do for y' chere?" Remy asked as John began to head for the upstair.

"Ya aren't gonna tell anyone what ya saw in mah diary, right?" Rogue asked him. The last thing she needed was for everyone to find out about her private thoughts.

"Dose secrets are safe with moi, chere." Remy winked at her. "Until next time." Remy smiled at her as he turned to leave. 'By de way, have fun in detention.' He thought to himself as he exited.

'Have fun on ya date.' Rogue thought to herself as she turned around and went to greet her friends, who were happy she was back.

**End of Chapter 10**

Special thanks to: **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, I-Love-Richard** (I tried gettin this up before ya left, don't know if ya got to read it), **swiftstar85, Loneraven, sakura5tar, mia126, bored247, KaliAnn, kyo-kitty, Nettlez, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, thegambit23, Brandy Lebeau, PhantomLover2005, GambitGirl2008, Nercia Gensis, Rogue14**, and **addtothenoise.** Thank you guys so very much for reviewing (hugs ya all)

No this was not the last chapter, there still is one more where they go back to their lives to see what has happened to them. Such as Remy's little date, Rogue finds out all the things Remy did to get her in detention and a few other things.


	11. They did What?

I am sorry for the late update, I had originally planned for it to be update yesterday, I just have a hard time with last chapters. I really need to stop getting so attached to my fics, but I can't help it. Although, out of all the fics, this one took me the longset to think of a ending. Still don't think it looks right, but I can try fixin it up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did you think I would be writing this disclaimer?

* * *

It was early in the morning in the X-Mansion. All the inhabitants were up and getting ready for school as they usually did. "Come on Rogue! You already took a shower last night!" Jean yelled as she banged on the door of the bathroom. "Now that I think about it, you took three last night. I think your clean by now!" She yelled just as Kitty came out of her room to see what all the yelling was about.

"Like what's all the noise about?" Kitty asked as she stood next to Jean. She had been able to get into the bathroom before Rogue had gone in for another.

"Rogue has been hogging the shower all last night and she is in there again." Jean explained to Kitty. She had only twenty minutes before she had to drive to school. She would never be able to blow dry her hair in time.

"Oh, yeah. She told me last night she felt disgusted that Gambit had been in her body. She said something about trying to get rid of the feeling of him. I don't understand what it is about." Kitty shrugged. "I am sure she won't be that long. I still can't believe he was like here the whole time in Rogue's body and kept quiet about it the whole time. He actually taught me how to make pizza, so I guess he can't be all bad." Kitty added in.

"I'm sure if the Professor was here he would of been able to find out sooner." Jean sighed. "But at least he didn't do anything to the mansion. Scott checked it all out this morning."

"Whatcha doin' out here?" Rogue asked as she opened the door to find Jean and Kitty standing there.

"About time." Jean said as she rushed into the bathroom.

"So you ready to go?" Kitty asked Rogue with a smile. "I'm suppose to be driving again with Logan today."

"Um, actually Ah think Ah'll find another ride there." Rogue said quietly as she walked pass Kitty.

"Hey, my driving isn't that bad! I mean Logan said I was getting better and Gambit didn't seem to mind when he-" Kitty began to say as Rogue turned around.

"Please, don't mention again he was in mah body. It still gives meh the creeps." Rogue told her friend.

"Well you were in his body. How was it?" Kitty asked impatiently.

'He's got a very nice body.' Rogue thought to herself, but refused to say it out loud. "Ah'm glad Ah don't have ta be in it anymore." She decided to say instead.

"Sure, like I'll believe that." Kitty winked at Rogue as she turned to leave.

"What does that mean?" Rogue demanded.

"Nothing, I'll see you at school." Kitty said with the smile still spread across her face as she turned to leave.

"Whatever." Rogue grumbled as she entered into her room. She immediately went over to the dresser and saw the make-up bag. She unzipped it and began to pulled out some eyeshadow.

'_Don' understand why y' wear dat stuff. Y'r much prettier without it._' She remembered Gambit telling her when they encountered at her school. She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. After a few seconds, she placed the eyeshadow back in the back and zipped it back up.

'Maybe the swamp rat ain't so bad.' She began to muse to herself as she grabbed her books lying on the book. She headed down the stairs and got into the awaiting car pool.

The car pulled up to the parking lot and the kids all got out of the car. Rogue looked over and saw Kitty had arrived there before the rest of them. 'Ah'm surprised he doesn't have white hair after drivin' with her. Must be the healing factor.' She thought to herself as Kitty came toward her.

"Oh Rogue, there's something I should like probably tel you." Kitty said to her friend. They walked into the grass and were at the steps of the school, and about to enter into it.

"What would that be?" Rogue asked Kitty. She opened the door and held it for Kitty.

"Um, yeah, like-" Kitty began to answer, but it got answered for her as the guys in the halls looked at Rogue and tried to hide themselves in the locker closest to them.

"What is goin on?" Rogue asked as she turned to look at Kitty.

"Yeah, there was this guy who was trying to hit on you, and well it was when Gambit was in your body. He kind of made the kid sorry." Kitty answered.

Rogue placed a hand over her face. 'Okay Ah take it back about him being not so bad.' She thought to herself angrily.

**Acolyte Base**

"Come on, mate. Ya gotta tell me about bein in the sheila's body." John whined as he sat across the table from Remy, who was shuffling his cards back and forth.

"It weird." Remy answered.

"You already said that, now come on!" John tried to get some answers out of his friend again. Piotr was sitting next to him, also as curious.

Remy sighed in defeat. "Well dey get dis thing called PMS." He began.

"Oh, I've heard of that. Is it really as bad as they make it sound?" Piotr asked Remy

"Oui, it de worst. Y' get dese cramps and dey don' go away, unless y' take dese pills or have some caffeine. Dat at least what de petit' said over dere." Remy explained.

"That must be why Wanda rejects my love. I will have to try again later to contact her." John said with a smile as he thought about the Scarlet Witch.

Piotr shook his head. 'He doesn't have a chance, she'll murder him alive.' He thought to himself.

"Another thing, at de hair place dey got dis wax dey place on deir eyebrows. Once de wax it on, dey ripped it off." Remy continued on.

John placed his right hand over his forehead, covering up his eyebrows. "Why would they want to do that?" He asked.

Remy shrugged. "Don' know, homme. I saw a fille gettin' her legs waxed. Dey seemed immune to de pain." He shuddered as he remembered the site.

"Oi, women are a lot braver than I thought." John said as he placed his elbows on the table.

"I have to agree." Piotr nodded.

"Also is it true that women-" John was about to ask when Magneto walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I told you we have a meeting, why weren't any of you there?" Magneto questioned them as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Thought we had a meeting yesterday." John spoke up.

"No, I thought it was later on." Piotr replied to the Aussie.

"I wasn't here, so y' can' blame moi." Remy smirked, and also got a dirty look from Magneto.

"When I tell you there is a meeting I expect you to show up!" Magneto began to yell at the three young men.

"Well, love to stay and chat, but I gotta go to de store." Remy told his boss as he looked down at a pretend watch and got up from his seat. "Catch y' later, homme." He said as he got out of the room as quickly as he could before Magneto through a fit.

He chuckled to himself as he made his way into the garage. 'Where de hell is my bike?' He thought to himself as he walked in a bit more and pass the Jeep. He finally found his bike lying on the ground, the mirror shattered.

"MY BIKE!"

**At Rogue's School**

The school bell rang, dismissing every student from the classroom. The students grabbed his or her belongings and headed for the door. Rogue grabbed her books and was about to exit the room, when the teacher stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" Her English teacher asked her.

"Ah'm goin home." Rogue answered her and gave the teacher a weird look.

The teacher shook his head. "Go down to principal Kellys office, now." The teacher ordered to her.

'What did Ah do?' She thought to herself as she walked down the hallway as people passed by her, who were leaving the school. She knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in." She heard from behind the door and turned the knob to enter.

"Um, I was told to come down here." Rogue told principal Kelly as she closed the door behind her.

"You are suppose to be in detention right now." He rolled his eyes at Rogue.

"Excuse meh? Why am Ah in detention?" She demanded to know.

"I thought we were already over this. Take a seat." Kelly ordered as he fumbled through some papers. Rogue did as she was told and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Over the past few days, you've beaten up a boy, went into the men's bathroom, caused a disturbance in the girl's locker room,-" Kelly began to read.

'Oh mah gawd, Ah don' wanna know what he made meh do.' Rogue thought to herself as she listened to the list.

"Argued with a teacher, called a teacher swear words in French, and finally we found cigarettes in your locker." Principal Kelly finally ended as he looked at the girl in front of him, who was turning paler than normal.

'Ah swear ta gawd, Ah find him. He dies.' She thought to herself.

**At a gas station 5 minutes away from the Acolyte Base**

Remy had taken John's Jeep to the gas station to get cigarette's. He walked into the station and hadn't noticed that a woman and a man were talking to the side. "Remy?" He heard a female voice call his name.

He turned to see Jean-Marie standing next to a man he had never seen before. "Bonjour, how y' doin' dis fine day?" He asked her with a smile. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm good." Jean-Marie smiled at him and then turned to the man next to her. "Remy I would like you to meet my brother, Jean-Paul." She introduced her brother, who began to blush when he looked at Remy. "This is the one I told you about." She whispered into her brother's ear.

"Hi, I'm Jean-Paul, but you can call me whatever you wish." Jean-Paul stuck his arm out to shake Remy's.

Remy raised a eyebrow at the man and shook his hand. "Nice to meet y', homme." He greeted the other man.

"You were right, he is a hottie." Jean-Paul turned to Jean-Marie.

'What de heck is goin' on?' Remy thought to himself. He could of sworn he saw Jean-Pail give him the once over.

"I think the two of you would look cute together." Jean-Marie winked at Remy, who finally caught on what was happening.

"Ugh, I think dere was a misunderstandin' around here. I ain't into hommes." Remy told the two as he began backing away.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy around me." Jean-Paul said as he stopped Remy from exiting the station. "Sorry, I know this is such a bad place for us to first meet."

"I wish I could of set you up at a nicer place, but I wasn't expecting to run into you. I know of a few places Paulie would like to take you." Jean-Marie giggled.

"Stop it, your embarrassing me." Jean-Paul told his sister as he blushed a bit more.

'De Rogue must of told her I was attracted to homme's.' He finally figured out bitterly to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his ass. "Watch it!" Remy shouted as he backed away further.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I'm so excited." Jean-Paul told him.

"Dat's nice, but Gambit got to leave. Now!" He told the two as he finally got out the door. He decided to forget about the cigarettes and just get as far away from that gas station as possible.

He went back to the Acolyte Base after deciding to face Magneto's wraith. 'Good thin' I never told her where I live. Gotta change my phone number though.' Remy thought to himself as he entered into the garage.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? WE HAD A DEAL!" He heard Magneto shout as he parked the Jeep. He found John and Piotr standing in the garage with bags on their shoulder's and by their feet.

"And like the sheila had pointed out when she was here, you don't respect us!" John shouted at the old mutant.

"Because you people never listen to my orders!" Magneto began to calm his voice down the best he could.

"Well I am sorry, Sir, but we are leaving." Piotr told him as he turned to Remy, who had gotten out of the Jeep to see what was going on. "We have your stuff packed for you." He handed the bag over to the thief.

"Merci, but where we goin'?" He asked the two.

"I got a place in mind." John replied as he hopped into the Jeep. "See ya later, buckethead!" He shouted at Magneto as the other two got into the Jeep and drove off.

Magneto grumbled to himself as he watched them leave. "Now I have to get new recruits. Hopefully the new ones will be more tamable." He said to himself as he noticed Sabertooth sneak pass him. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"I'm outta here. Found a new boss to work for." Sabertooth told him as he went over to his motorcycle and prepared to take off.

"Where did I go wrong?" Magneto asked. "What am I saying, it is not my fault. It is theirs!" He declared as he walked back into the base.

**X-Mansion 8 at night **

Rogue had finally returned home from detention. Luckily for her, Logan was there to pick her up and bring her home. "Hallo, meine schwester." Kurt greeted her as he bamfed into the room.

"Hey Kurt." She yawned as she said his name. "If ya don' mind, Ah'm goin' ta bed." She told him as she walked pass him and headed for the upstairs.

"Um, Rogue. There is something you should know about." Kurt followed her up the stairs.

"Kurt, can't it wait for tomorrow?" She asked him as she turned around. She looked as if she were about to fall asleep right then and there.

"Vell, you see it is kind of important." He tried to explain.

"Ah'll hear about it tomorrow." She told him as she continued walking up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Kurt on the stairs.

She got to her room and opened the door and closed it behind her. 'Why is it so dark in here? Ah guess Kitty hasn't come in here yet.' She thought to herself as she turned on the lights and then soon regret she did.

"Bonjour, chere." She saw Gambit sitting on her bed.

* * *

"And this is your guys' room." Kitty showed Piotr and John their new room. "Also we are putting in a extra bed so Gambit can be in here as well."

"Thanks sheila." John told her as he walked into the room, tears in his eyes. "This is so much better than anything we got with Magneto."

"Is he normally like this?" Kitty asked Piotr.

"This is normal for him, he gets worse." Piotr replied to her. "By the way, where is Remy?" Piotr asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" All three of them and probably everyone in the mansion could hear.

"Guess Remy found Rogue." John chuckled.

"Maybe we should split them up before Rogue kills him." Kitty suggested.

"Nah, I doubt that would happen. He's had feelin's for her, and from what I heard, she got feelings for him too." John told her.

"Their first fight, how cute." Kitty giggled.

**The End**

I know, kinda a junky ending, huh? Couldn't really think of any other ideas to put to it. I think I might change it later, still not sure. Anywho, Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, addtothenoise, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, sakura5tar, Nettlez, bored, PhantomLover2008, GambitGirl2005, Shadow, thegambit23, luthien-rogue, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, KaliAnn, AngieX, Brandy Lebeau, kyo-kitty, mia126, A.M.bookworm247, pinkparis, Coletterby**, and **Nercia Gensis;** (hugs u all) thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter :)


End file.
